Daughter of Blood and Death
by Lady Cruor
Summary: What if Harry was a Girl? What if she wasn t the savior Dumbledore would like her to be? What if she was in fact dark? dark!fem!slytherin!Harry
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K.R does.**

* * *

**Daughter of Blood and Death**

Prologue

The Dursleys were a perfectly normal family. Mr. Dursley was a big man, who worked at Grunning`s a firma that sold drills. His wife – Petunia Dursley- was a tall woman who had no job and liked to spy at their neighbours. Dudley Dursley, the son of these two, could be best described as a boy who had been spoiled all his life, but was seen by everyone as someone who could do nothing wrong. Their house was always perfectly clean and the garden perfectly mowed. In the house were several photos showing Dudley in different situations.

Nowhere was indicated that there lived anyone else, beside these three. But there was. In a little cupboard under the stairs slept a ten year old child. This child was called Kira Rosalia Potter.

Kira had long, black hair and a rather petit form – even for a girl her age-. She had a bandage over her right eye above which you could make out a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt. Her left eye was of an intense emerald green. This little girl had no idea about her influence in the magical world. As far as she was aware she was just a normal child whose parents had unfortunately died when she was barely a year old. But in the wizarding world she was known as the _"Girl-who-lived"_. Every single witch or wizard knew of her. In fact many parents told their children stories of her. Kira was the greatest celebrity of the whole magical world.

The reason for this was that Kira had survived the killing curse and defeated the greatest dark lord since Salazar Slytherin. The one wizard who was so feared, that no one dared to even speak his name. Nearly all purebloods followed him. He had alliances with various magical creatures. His name was _Lord Voldemort._

The night the dark lord came after her, he also killed her parents Lily and James Potter. After that she was left in the care of her aunt and her uncle. These two unfortunately hated everything magical and so they absolutely despised their niece.

They stuck her in a broom closet and only let her eat or drink once a day so that she could barely survive. It was a wonder that she even lived with this treatment. When she was four years old she already had to cook for her relatives and clean the house. With five she had to do the gardening and if she didn`t manage it in time she had to suffer through punishments.

At first they only consisted of no food for a few days, but as she got older her uncle started hitting her as a punishment. These beatings were a daily occurrence for her, because it was simply impossible for such a young girl to manage all the chores.

Kira had no friends in school, because her cousin Dudley and his gang frightened all her classmates. Dudley even started a game called _Kira-hunting_. If she couldn`t run away fast enough she was beaten by his gang. This also was a regular occurrence in her life.

Also Kira never spoke to anyone. The first few years the Dursleys just believed her to be a very quiet and shy girl, but later they officially decided that she was mute.

So the little girl had a simply miserable childhood, but hopefully that would change with her eleventh birthday.


	2. Chapter 1

**Melikalilly : **Thank you.

** .5811: **Thanks and I will.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K.R. does.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Letter**

Kira had always been aware that something about her was different. At first she had believed it was simply because her parents had died when she was young, but later she came to the conclusion that that wasn`t the reason she felt so strange.

As if she was simply different. Not like the Dursleys or even her classmates.

When she was four years old she met a little garden snake in the backyard of the house. At that time she found out that she could speak to snakes. With five years she discovered her ability to let things happen at her will.

Kira noticed she could make herself invisible when Dudley`s gang wanted to play _Kira-hunting. _So when they followed her she would run into an alley and hide there until they gave up.

With six she found out that she could manipulate the elements to a certain degree. At the age of eight she befriended a little poisonous baby snake, which she later named Caena.

Caena had been left alone by her former master. The little snake told Kira that she was a very rare _Shadow Basilisk._

At Kira`s tenth birthday she finally discovered her ability to _"teleport"_ herself from one place to another.

Now it was her eleventh birthday and she had the strange feeling that at this day something important would happen. Something that would change her plans for the next few years.

* * *

"Girl! Wake up!" rang the shrill voice of her aunt through the cupboard door. Kira opened her one visible eye and slowly sat up. Then she knocked twice on the door as a sign that she was up and would come out in a few seconds.

Next Kira hissed in a quiet voice:_*Caena? Where are you? Come out.*_

As a response the small silver-black snake slithered up her arm and onto her shoulder. It then hissed back:_*Shall I come with you or remain here?*_

_*You can come with me if you are silent* _replied Kira.

So after she put on fresh clothes, the little girl checked if the bandage over her right eye hadn`t slipped in the night and then went into the kitchen to make breakfast for her relatives.

* * *

"Girl! Get the post." ordered Vernon.

Kira went to get the post and there she had a surprise. One of the letters was for her! She knew if the Dursleys saw that she had a letter they would take it away from her so she tucked it into her skirt.

Now she was glad that she had convinced Petunia to buy her a few second- hand girl clothes. A few years ago her aunt had tried to get her to wear Dudley`s old clothes. Kira simply asked her what the neighbours would think if they saw a girl in overly large boy clothes and oh wonder oh wonder a few hours later she had a few simple hand-me-downs from a second-hand shop. At least they weren`t from Dudley.

After breakfast the small girl had to do - as always – her chores. She had luck that at this particular day there weren`t as many as on others so she was finished in time. After that she had to go back into her cupboard.

Finally! A chance to open the mysterious letter.

_Ms K. Potter_

_The cupboard under the stairs_

_Little Whinging_

_Surrey_

"They know about my cupboard? Lovely." thought Kira dryly.

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed of Wizards)_

_Dear Ms. Potter_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

*_What is written in this letter?*_asked Caena.

*_Apparently I`m invited to some school named Hogwarts. The headmaster of this school is named after some old English version of the word bumblebee and is a man with too many goddamn titles. Well, at least the Deputy Headmistress is called Minerva after the roman goddess of wisdom.*_ answered Kira sarcastically.

Already knowing that Kira had a strange humor, Caena simply inquired_:* What do they teach at this school?*_

_*They say that it`s a school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, so I assume they teach how to perform magic.*_replied the black haired girl.

*_Considering a few of your abilities and taking into account that I`m a Shadow Basilisk, it is a logical conclusion to assume that there could be a magical world.*_said Caena thoughtfully.

_*__Yeah. But they say they await my owl by no later than July 31. What should we do now? Since I obviously don`t have an owl.*_wondered Kira.

_*Well, if they sent this letter with those feathered-and-much-to-smart animals, then maybe it is still here.*_hissed the snake.

_*__You are right I will let you out and if there is you can give it this letter from me.*_uttered the girl.

* * *

**~Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry~**

Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall was currently sitting in a comfortable wingback chair and reading a book, when suddenly she heard a knocking sound from her window.

Seeing an owl with a letter she opened it and let the animal in. Immediately the creature held out it`s foot and showed a letter to the woman. After she accepted it the owl flew again through the window.

The transfiguration professor opened the letter and read it.

_Dear Professor McGonagall,_

_I accept the invitation to Hogwarts, but I would like to ask if you could please send someone from your staff to help me get my school supplies or at least give me directions as to where I could find the right place to buy them._

_Sincerely,_

_Kira Rosalia Potter_


	3. Chapter 2

Thank you for the Reviews to TheMightyHunter, Daddys Little crazy bitch and Sailor Tala.

**Disclaimer: Don`t own HP. J.K.R. does.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The defense Professor**

When Kira woke up the next morning, the Dursleys weren`t there because Vernon had to go to work early and Petunia and Dudley went to the zoo.

So the little girl was happy that she didn`t have to deal with her relatives. She made herself a quick breakfast – shockingly enough the Dursleys had left a few things in the fridge – and then began with her already laid out list of chores. Caena – as always when the Dursleys weren`t there – accompanied her.

Later that day she suddenly heard the bell ring. Kira answered the door.

* * *

Tom Marvolo Riddle, more commonly known as Lord Voldemort, was livid.

Ten years ago when he had heard that blasted prophecy and gone after the Potter-girl, he had been mildly irritated. Later, when that same baby vanquished him, he had been angry. After that when he had to live through possessing small animals he had been furious. When he had to possess that idiot Quirrell he had been more-than-just-a-bit-furious. But now, when the old lemon-sucking goat asked him to go shopping for supplies with the Potter-brat, he was livid.

The only upside to this would be that he didn`t have to sit through another of this meetings from the old Bumblebee, where actually nothing happened but all the teachers had to come and drink tea.

Yeah, when he thought like that than going shopping with the brat was maybe better. Just maybe.

It was a surprise for him that the girl lived in the muggle world with nowhere any wizard or witch near.

So now he stood in front of the house in which Potter should be. Hopefully they could make this quick, so he didn`t have to stay in this horrible area. Really, the only difference between these houses was the number. An awful neighbourhood.

Now the possessed Professor went up to the house and rang the bell. Only mere seconds later a little girl with one visible bright emerald-green eye opened the door.

"Good day. Are you Ms. Potter? I`m a Professor from Hogwarts." he said.

Kira only nodded in response.

"Good. I'm here to buy your school supplies with you. Are your guardians here?" asked the Professor.

She shook her head in negative once.

Then the young girl took out a sheet of paper and a pencil and wrote something on it.

After that she showed it to the man.

_~I`m sorry I can`t answer you. I can`t speak. I hope it doesn`t bother you that this is my only possibility to answer you. My relatives aren`t at home, but if I leave them a note they won`t have anything to complain about.~ _

This surprised the wizard, because he had never thought that the _Girl-who-lived _could have such a handicap. It also calmed his anger a bit, because _honestly_ the girl could now only rely on wordless magic and that was considerably more difficult to learn. Besides maybe she didn`t even want to fight him.

"Then we will leave right now." replied the teacher.

_~Wait. I have a question. You say that you are a Professor from a magical school. I won`t go anywhere without proof that you really can do magic. My relatives don`t like magic and before I got my letter, I didn`t even know there was a whole magical world. So please prove it. ~_

Now _that_ stunned the dark lord. The person who had defeated him all these years ago didn`t know about magic until a few days ago. He now had a sneaking suspicion of what Dumbledore tries to do with her. But if Dumbledore wanted to manipulate her to be his perfect little weapon, then he could make sure that she would learn the truth. And maybe, just maybe he could bring her to the dark side or at least convince her to stay out of this war.

But he should consider that later. Right now he had to show her some magic.

_°Wingardium Leviosa°_ said the Professor in a quiet voice and pointed at a few leaves on the ground. After they were lifted in the air he whispered: °_Incendio°_ and they began to burn.

Kira looked delighted at it, when suddenly they both heard a hissing voice: *_So, you need to say words for magic or is there a possibility to do magic without speaking?*_

The young girl looked slightly panicked at this and hissed back:*_Caena! You shouldn`t speak around other people! Haven`t I told you that often enough?* _

Okay… Sometime soon he would surely wake up and discover this was all a dream. Because _really _the _Girl-who-lived _was not only mute and lived with magic-disliking muggles, but was also a _Parselmouth_?!

His day was becoming better and better.

"It seems as if you have a rather unusual ability, ." said the Professor.

~ _Unusual ability, Sir? ~ _wrote Kira.

"You are a Parselmouth. A person who can speak with snakes." answered the possessed man.

_~ From your response I would conclude that it is a very rare ability. ~ _wrote the little girl.

"Rare? There is only one other person in the whole world who is capable of speaking the language of the serpents." exclaimed the dark lord in disguise.

~ _Who is this person, Professor? ~_

"The dark lord Voldemort or – how most people call him – He-who-must-not-be-named."

All of a sudden the _Girl-who-lived _seemed to be incredibly amused. Then she wrote:

~ _He-who-must-not-be-named? Has he himself called him such a ridiculous title or has the public given him that? Though I do have to say Voldemort is a rather cool name. It means _Flight of death _or_ Flight from death _right? ~_

Now the disguised dark wizard chuckled lowly. It seemed as if she was a very bright young girl.

"Yes that would be the correct translation. And yes the public has given him that title because of the fear they have for him. Now I think we should go buy your supplies, before it gets too late." said the man.

_~ That would be great, but is Caena allowed to come with me? ~ _wrote/asked Kira.

"Of course, but it would be wise of you to not mention that you are a Parselmouth. Some people tend to get a bit nervous over that, because the dark lord also was one." responded the teacher.

_~ Of course. Thank you for the advice. ~ _wrote the _Girl-who-lived._

After this conversation the two went into a sideway alley and then the Professor turned again to her to explain that they would use something called _Apparition _to go to the shopping alley.

_~ Is that like teleportation? ~ _wrote Kira.

"Yes, it is. We disappear from one point and appear on another. Most persons have a feeling of heavy nausea after their first Apparition." answered the wizard.

The girl, recalling the first time she accidently "teleported" herself from one point to another, only nodded with a thoughtful look on her face.

"Hold my arm tight and do not let go of it under any circumstances. The results would be unpleasant if you did." instructed the man.

After they had apparated, the Professor turned to her to look if she was okay. Again, the little girl surprised him because she didn`t even look slightly ill. In fact her expression hadn`t even changed one bit. He then shook his head once and turned to look at the small old pub in front of them with slight distaste written across his features.

They both went inside it and without much fuss went to the back of it. There the teacher took out his wand and tapped one of the stones in a brick wall. The stones began to move out of the way and opened up.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley, Ms. Potter."


	4. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the Reviews to Sailor Tala, Daddys Little crazy bitch, roos1414, horus100 and juggalo reborn.**

**To all haters: If you don`t like the story then don`t read it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP. J.K.R. does.**

Parseltongue: _*Hello*_

Normal speech: "Hello"

Written: _~Hello~_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Diagon Alley**

The first thing Kira thought about, was that this alley was definitely too loud and too bright. After she looked once over it she could see it wasn`t only that. There was also a hidden beauty in it. It was what one would expect of a shopping mall. Everywhere people offered one thing or another. At the end of the alley was a beautiful building with _Gringotts _written on it.

"We will first go to Gringotts to get money from your vault." said the Professor.

~_ I have a vault? ~ _wrote the girl surprised. It had never occurred to her that she had one. After all she had lived for ten years practically as a slave for the Dursleys.

"Yes, your parents have left you a trust vault for your school years. After that, I suppose, you will have access to the Potter family vault." answered the man. Kira was highly intrigued about everything he told her. It was all very new to her and she was fascinated with this whole world. But she could also see that there were many flaws in the system from what she had heard.

_~ Is the Potter family an old family? ~_wrote the young Potter. It certainly seemed that way after what he had said.

"The Potter family was an old pureblooded family until your father married a muggleborn. Because of that your father was labelled a blood-traitor by the other purebloods." explained the wizard.

_~ What exactly means that they are purebloods? ~ _questioned Kira. She had an idea about it, but often it was better to ask than just assume things.

"There are different description for witches and wizards. A pureblood is someone who has no relation to a muggle. A muggle is a non-magical human. Half-blood is the term for a person where at least one of the parents is a muggle or a muggleborn. A muggleborn is someone who has magic but both of his parents are muggles. Purebloods often call them mudbloods, because they think the muggleborns are unworthy of having magic. ", stated the teacher.

The professor seemed to be a very patient man. He didn`t even appeared to be annoyed in the least by her questions. Or he was just good at controlling his emotions. Either way he made the appearance of a very good teacher.

_~ I think I can understand the purebloods to an extent. From what you explained I would deduce that the muggleborns try to bring in their culture and the purebloods don`t like that because they have their own culture. Basically the muggleborns try to override the wizarding culture. If someone would try to override a culture it`s only logical that they have to deal with the dislike of the people from that culture. ~ _stated the _Girl-who-lived._

"Yes, it is. Now I think we should go to the bank to get your money." said the disguised dark lord.

He seemed to be surprised by her way of thinking, even if it was only shown in the minimal widening of his eyes.

After they had entered the wizarding bank, they immediately went to one of the tellers, where the Professor gave the goblin the key for Kira`s vault. Then another goblin led them to her vault.

These goblins were strange creatures. They were very prideful and seemed to hold no respect for wizards. At the same wizards didn`t held any respect towards them from what she could deduce. Well, at least the little creatures appeared to be truthful.

During the trip down her future teacher explained:" The wizarding world has a different currency than the muggle world. We have galleons, sickles and knuts. Galleons are golden coins, Sickles are silver coins and Knuts are bronze coins. Seventeen Sickles are one Galleon and twenty-nine knuts are a sickle."

When they arrived at the vault the goblin opened it for them.

Kira had never before in her life seen so much money. There were mountains of gold, silver and bronze. She would have to make sure that the Dursleys never realized how much she actually owned. If they ever found out she was sure they would try to take it away from her.

_*What is that?*_ asked Caena who had been silent until now. The little silver snake pointed at a strange object lying under a few coins.

She went over to it and pulled it out from under the money.

It was a black box decorated with a blood-red wolf. The little girl opened it, after she had quickly considered it. In it was what looked to be a necklace and a piece of parchment. Kira took the parchment and looked what was written on it.

_To the next worthy Potter heir/heiress,_

_If you are able to read this then you are worthy of being the next Potter heir/heiress. My son, James Potter, was unfortunately not worthy of being the Lord of the Ancient and Noble house of Potter. When he decided to simply ignore the arrangement made between our family and the Garret family he had given away all his right of ever being the Head of the Potter family. So the right will fall to the next person who is worthy._

_I have decided back then to bequeath my whole fortune to the next heir/heiress._

_Take the necklace and show it to the goblins. They will show you the way to my vault. You will be able to access my vault, but the Potter family vault will only be accessible for you after your 15__th__ birthday._

_I wish you good luck and hopefully the Potter family will once again be the noble family it once was._

_Lord Charlus Potter (Head of the House of Potter)_

Well, that was certainly an interesting turn of events. Her day was full of surprises.

_*What is written on this parchment?* _asked her little snake-guardian.

_*It seems as if my father wasn´t worthy of being the Lord of Potter so my grandfather decided to bequeath his entire fortune to me.* _answered Kira, who was still in a slight shock over this revelation.

After she had shaken herself from her daze she took a pouch and stored two hundred galleons in it. Then she took a better look at the necklace. It was beautiful. The pendant was a delicate-looking silver wolf. One of its eyes was a red ruby while the other one was a green emerald.

The young girl slipped it over her head.

Kira then got up and turned to her soon-to-be Professor. She wrote something quickly and then showed it to the man.

~_I have just found out that my grandfather has bequeathed a few things to me. Could we please ask a goblin about this? ~ _

"Of course." was the simple answer of the teacher. It didn`t seem as if it interested him much.

When they were back on the surface, they went again to one of the tellers. Kira simply showed them the parchment and the necklace from her vault. At once the goblin took out a silver key and handed it to her and then called another goblin to bring them to this vault.

This time they landed in an even bigger vault. On the left side of this vault was once again money. Only there was considerably more than in her trust vault. Here Kira took three hundred galleons. On the right side were many different things. There was furniture, jewelry, clothes and many more.

Since she didn`t want to take anything yet from the vault, she went back to the silent professor and indicated to him that she was ready to leave the bank.

Their first stop was _Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions. _There Kira got herself a whole new wardrobe plus her school robes. After that they went to _Flourish and Blotts_, where the girl got her school books and other books that interested her. When they had gotten everything except a pet and a wand, they stopped for a short lunch.

"Next we will go to _Ollivanders_. He is the most popular wand seller and is also often hailed as the best." said the professor. From his slight frown Kira could see that he had not the same opinion as other people on this matter.

The little girl nodded and followed after her future teacher.

The shop they came to stop in front of was shabby and narrow. In it lay many boxes over each other. It was a very tiny place with only a single stool in it.

"Good afternoon", came a voice from behind her.

She jumped around and looked who had said that. Her soon-to-be professor didn`t seem to be faced even a little.

Behind her stood an old man with large pale-blue eyes that appeared to be looking through you.

"Ah yes, I knew you would be coming soon. Kira Potter. You have the same eye colour as your mother, but the hair from your father. It seems only yesterday that they came here for their wands." spoke the creepy old man again.

"And that`s were…"

Ollivander went to touch her scar, but before he could Kira jerked back. The wand maker didn`t appear as if he noticed anything unexpected.

"I`m very sorry to say I sold the wand that did it. Thirteen and a half inches. Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful but oh in the wrong hands. If I had only known…"

Kira decided then and there that the man was insane, but also had a very good memory. Her professor seemed to stiffen a little at the mention of the wand.

After this the crazy man snapped out of his trance and let her be measured by some strange band that seemed to measure every little place it could find on her body.

_Honestly, _what good would it do to measure how long her ears were?

Well, then the demented wand seller let her try at least twenty-something wands, before he began muttering to himself. The man seemed to come to some sort of decision and went in a backroom. When he came back he carried a thin black box.

"I wonder… yes why not... holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple." said Ollivander.

Kira took the wand out of the box. As soon as her fingertips had touched it, she felt her magic rush through her. The young girl gave it a wave and a shower of black, red and green sparks shot out of it.

"How curious…. How very, very curious…." muttered the wand seller. Kira gave him a questioning look when he still muttered after a minute about how curious something was.

"You must know I remember every wand I have sold. It just so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather – just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be the one destined for this wand, when its brother – well, its brother gave you that scar. Thirteen and a half inches. Yew. I think we can expect great things from you . After all He-who-must-not-be-named did many great things. Terrible yes, but great all the same." told Ollivander her.

Kira felt a rush of excitement go through her. The thought that such a great wizard as the dark lord shared the same wand core with her excited her. Ever since she had been told that the man too was a parseltongue she had wanted to find out as much as possible about him. She had bought several books that mentioned the dark wizard. He was like a riddle to her – the girl simply had to figure out what his reasons were and why so many people followed him. People don`t just follow someone if the person had no good cause.

Then she looked at Professor Quirrell. The man seemed to be very surprised at this revelation. His expressionless façade had broken and she could see that his eyes held a startled look in them. It appeared as if this was one of the few things he definitely hadn`t expected.

After they had bought her wand plus a wand holder, they went to buy her a pet. A few moments later she decided to take a raven. It was a beautiful creature that had a very prideful look to it. The girl decided to name him Thanatos. Then the teacher brought her back to the Dursleys.

~_Could you please explain to me why everyone made comments about the dark lord and how his downfall had something to do with me? ~ _wrote Kira.

"Of course. At halloween ten years ago the dark lord came after you and your parents. He killed your parents first and then tried to kill you. But – somehow – you survived. You survived the killing curse. A curse that – as the name implies – kills instantly. No one before has survived this particular curse. At the same time the curse rebound of you and hit the dark lord. Since then you have been famous in our world. You are even known as the _Girl-who-lived_. ", explained her soon-to-be teacher.

~ _That name is almost as ridiculous as He-who-must-not-be-named. ~_commented the little girl humorously

Now the wizard in front of her looked slightly amused. His mouth twitched lightly upwards.

"Now I have to go. Come at September first to Kings Cross and go to the wall in between the platforms nine and ten. Run through it and you will come to platform nine and three quarters where the Hogwarts train leaves." stated the man.

Then he went and left her alone.

Kira couldn`t wait for the first of September.


	5. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the Reviews from Daddys Little crazy bitch, Sailor Tala, PurpleBullet, harrymania 1978, Roos 1414 and Lupinesence. Also thank you to all the Favourites and Follows.**

**I`m sorry to say that this chapter is much shorter than the last one.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Thoughts**

It were only two days until the Hogwarts train left and Kira couldn`t wait. Since the day she went to Diagon alley she had been extremely excited. The girl had already read through all of her books three times. They were so fascinating. Especially those that didn`t belong to the school curriculum.

Kira had bought books about the dark lords, light, neutral and dark magic, history, pureblood education and politics. She had learned as much as possible about how she should behave in front of purebloods without insulting them or making them think that she was a powerless fool.

The young heiress sneered at that thought. If anyone believed her to be the little Gryffindor golden girl – that some of the books mentioned – then they would be sorely disappointed. She had absolutely no desire to dance to anyone`s tune. Kira would rather dance _around_ them.

It was important to her to learn everything about the world she _should_ have been raised in.

The only problem was that everyone had set expectations of her. Yeah, it would be fun to see their faces when she proved them wrong, but it would be difficult to learn anything about the dark side of the war.

When she had read the books about the dark lords, she had deliberately looked for information about the most recent dark lord. All the girl could gather, was that he was the greatest dark lord since Salazar Slytherin himself, he was known as the heir of Slytherin, his followers were called Death Eaters and that most of his followers were purebloods. Admittedly that wasn`t much, but Kira supposed what she wanted to know wasn`t allowed to be written in books everyone could read. The heiress wanted to know his motive, his reason for beginning the war. She knew she should probably be angry at him for killing her parents, but she had never known them and causalities happened in a war.

It was just so frustrating for her to find nothing valuable about him. Well, she probably had to befriend a few pureblood heirs to find out more. That was something that the girl had no problem with, because she had planned that right from the beginning anyway.

She probably should think about that later and for now concentrate on the task at hand. Kira tried at the moment to find out more about magical bonds. The reason for this was that since she was little she could feel emotions that definitely weren`t her own and sometimes she could even see through her right eye images from a forest or lately she could even make out a few magical buildings.

Her right eye had been covered all her life from what she could remember. It wasn`t because she couldn`t see out of it, no it was because it unnerved the Dursleys. The reason for this was quite simple actually. It was of a blood red colour and had a slitted pupil. Her lightning bolt scar went through it and Kira now believed that the killing curse was the reason her eye looked like it did.

Once she had tried to feel with her magic where the foreign emotions came from, but all she could deduce from that was that the individual on the other side of the link was immensely powerful. His magic tasted like darkness, seduction and domination. It was so powerful it would even bring the proudest pureblood down on his knees before him. This magic demanded submission of all the people around him. It would destroy anything that stood in its way.

Since the only person that could possibly possess a link to her was Lord Voldemort, the girl decided to not test this connection anymore; otherwise she would draw his anger only more on her. And that was the last thing she wanted.

The day Professor Quirrell had taken her to go shopping; she had also bought herself an eye patch. It looked far more elegant than a few bandages.

Kira had every intention to look like a perfect heiress of the house of Potter. Nobody should ever look down on her ancestry just because her mother was a muggleborn.

The wizarding world would be in for a shock.

* * *

The dark lord had thought the _Girl-who-lived _would be difficult to deal with. He had thought she would be the perfect little saviour who followed every word of the senile headmaster.

But no! She was so much better. The little girl had proved to be quite cunning and intelligent. He would even say her way of thinking had a dark taint that could blossom with time. Lord Voldemort was certain if he could bring her to join his side, he would have a very powerful ally.

He wouldn`t be surprised if she ended up in Slytherin.

The fact that she was a _Parselmouth _only added to that. Never had he thought that of all the people _she _could be one. It also pleased him, because he had seen the interest the girl had taken into him as soon as he had mentioned that he was also one.

It was also interesting that she had taken in a _Shadow Basilisk_. Or that she even _found _a serpent of this kind. They were nearly extinct by now.

Of course, it was rather inconvenient that she couldn`t speak, but since she spoke _Parseltongue_ that problem could be solved easily enough.

And her magic! The first time he had sensed it, it almost seemed to stretch out towards his own. The girl`s magic was quite dark for someone her age.

When Ollivander had said that they had twin wand cores, he had been fascinated. Twin wand cores were indeed quite rare. It was almost unheard of to have them.

At least now part of the damned prophecy made sense to him. In a few years she indeed could be something close to his equal.

The first thing he would do when he had his body back would be to look if the prophecy was even real. He had met the seer by now and he believed her to be a total fraud. Even if the prophecy was real he could always just ignore it.

It didn`t matter right now. What did matter was that he had to find a way to get to that damned philosopher stone hidden in Hogwarts.

But the dark lord was patient. If he had to he would bid his time until the right moment.


	6. Chapter 5

**Outofthisworldgal: Ah, no, I actually don`t plan that, but it is a possibility because I don`t know exactly what I will write.**

**Insanely-Yours96: Thank you. Here is more :D**

**Pikachu79: Exactly! I think Dumbledore really screwed up with some of the things he does.**

**Lupinesence: Thanks.**

**Sailor Tala: Thank you.**

**roos1414: I will update as often as possible.**

**love of Fanficts: Thank you that you like my fanfic so much. Don`t worry I have no plans of discontinuing it.**

**horus100: Are you both the same? Well, the train is in this chapter and two of the Weasleys also, but the rest of the Weasleys will probably be in one of the next few chapters.**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own HP. J.K.R. does.**

Parseltongue. *_Hello*_

Normal Speech: "Hello"

Written: _~Hello~_

* * *

**Chapter 5: The train ride**

Today was finally the day the Hogwarts train left. Kira was extremely excited. She would be away from the Dursleys in a matter of hours and wouldn`t see them again until next summer. That alone would be a reason to be happy, but she had another one. At last she would learn things about magic and possibly find out more about the dark lord.

At first her relatives didn`t want to let her go, but after she had pointed out to them she wouldn`t be there until the next summer and they wouldn`t even need to pay for any of her school things they had decided to bring her to King`s Cross. Not that they knew she had money, no they thought the school would lend her the money to buy the books. Sometimes they amused Kira with how dumb they were.

So after she had made breakfast for them the girl took her trunk and let Thanatos and Caena respectively sit on her shoulder and lie around her neck. She thought Thanatos was a rather amusing bird. The raven was almost scarily intelligent and could even speak a few words in Parseltongue. No full sentences, but sometimes he managed to relay words that she or Caena had said. The Dursleys almost had a heart attack when they first heard the raven hissing and cawing at them. It was very entertaining. That was also the reason they hadn`t tried to do anything to him.

That bird was bloody scary. His dark grey eyes looked like an endless abyss that promised anyone pain who came to close to him or his mistress. For a raven he most certainly was an interesting individual. Somehow he seemed to understand himself perfectly with Caena. They were really fascinating. The two of them could simply look at each other for hours and then suddenly without any apparent reason they would turn around and go away from the other animal. They were hilarious sometimes.

When she had gotten all her things, the heiress got into the car of her uncle. The trip to King`s Cross was filled with complaints from Vernon about everything and Kira, screeches from Petunia when someone dared to come to close to their car and cries from Dudley for ice cream and chocolate. To say Kira was annoyed when they finally arrived would be the understatement of the century.

Well, she was there at last and the Dursleys fortunately left her alone.

So, first thing to do: go to platform nine and three quarters. Easy, with the instruction the professor had given her she found the platform quite easily, after bypassing a red haired woman with five children who mumbled loudly about the SECRET platform. Strange, three of her children looked like they were already Hogwarts students and the mother still asks where the platform is. Deciding not to concern herself with that, Kira walked through the wall.

The first thing she saw was a huge, red train with the letters _Hogwarts Express_ written on it. All over the platform were people bustling around, seeing their children off.

Kira sneered at some of the overly emotional parents and their children that were crying because they had to leave. Honestly, weren`t there any persons that had some decency and pride?

Then she saw them. It was a family. All of them had silver-blond hair, except for the mother who had darker blond hair. The father had an expressionless façade on, that was copied perfectly from his son. The mother looked at the people around her with a hint of disgust written over her face. They obviously looked down at the overly emotional families around them. It was clear that they were purebloods. Most likely Malfoys, since she had read that they belonged to the most influential families and that they all had silver-blond hair.

Kira made sure to remember their appearances. She would definitely befriend the heir of this family. It would give her a few nice connections.

The young girl stepped onto the train and went to one of the empty compartments in the back. Hopefully she would have her peace here and no one would come and ask annoying questions that she couldn`t answer because of her handicap.

An hour later it became apparent that she had no such luck. The door to her compartment opened and she could make out two identical red haired boys.

"Hey, little lady." said the first one.

"Would it be a problem" continued the second.

"If we sat here?" finished the first again.

Kira decided to be polite and took out her notebook. She wrote quickly:

~ _No, of course not. You can come in. ~_

The twins sat across from her and said:

"We are Fred **and George Weasley**. What is **your name**, little lady?"

Now, Kira developed a light twitch over her left eye and wrote as calmly as possible.

~ _My name is Kira Potter. ~_

The two Weasleys looked at each other and grinned mischievously. Then they turned again to her.

"**Nice to meet** you, . **We don`t want to** be tactless, **but would you please answer** us why you **are writing on a** notebook to answer? **Can you not** speak?" they questioned her.

The young Potter heiress sighed and wrote back.

~_No, as a matter of fact I´m unable to speak. And please just call me Kira. ~_

Fred turned again to George and smirked. They then said in unison:

"We are most honoured to be allowed to call you by your given name, Lady Kira."

The girl giggled lightly at their antics, stood up and did a short curtsey.

Kira could sense that these two were pranksters. They seemed to be very intelligent and sly, but they had a look on them that told her that they hid most of their potential behind a mask. And they had a very good mask, she had to say. Someone less observant than her would think that they were just slightly idiotic pranksters. She mentally applauded them for their skill. The girl decided that she liked them.

Lacing her fingers together in front of her she asked:

~_So, could you please tell me a few things about the magical world? You see, I have been living with muggles the past few years and I only found out about the wizarding world on my birthday. I have of course read many books, but I am sure there are things that aren`t written in books, but could be as important. ~_

The twins seemed like they were knowledgeable enough and they also appeared to be quite well mannered. At least if they didn`t have their mask of total pranksters on.

"Of course. **Would it be** appreciated if we **tell you** about the different **families and what alliance** they have **or what alliance** they are suspected **to have?**" they asked in their weird way of speaking.

After getting a nod they said:

"Our family is a very light family. All of our family had been in the house Gryffindor at Hogwarts. We are the only ones who nearly had to go into another house. Our family has a feud with the Malfoy family. They are a purely Slytherin family. Most people are sure that they are Death Eaters, even if they were never convicted. This year the Malfoy heir is supposed to come to Hogwarts. "

"Another pre-dominantly light family is the Longbottom family. The heir of this family is also supposed to come to Hogwarts this year. His parents were tortured by someone on the dark side. They now live permanently in . The Death Eaters who tortured them were from the Lestrange family. They all sit in Askaban right now."

The twins told Kira many things about different pureblood families in the next few hours. She learned with whom it would be wise to be associated with and who she would be better off to avoid. Fred and George explained it to her in a totally unbiased way and not even once commented that the dark side was bad and the light good. That detail made her a bit suspicious, because for someone who comes from a strictly light family, that is known to be at least a bit biased in their opinion, they stated most of the things without any opinion. It was as if they were merely discussing facts. The girl was very intrigued.

She also hadn`t forgotten what they had said at the beginning of their explanation. That they were _nearly_ put into another house. They certainly seemed to be quite sly, so she assumed that the house they were almost put in was Slytherin. Still, she wanted to be sure:

~_Which house was it that you were nearly put in? Don`t worry I won`t tell anyone. ~_

The two pranksters looked at her with a thoughtful look on their face. After a while they decided to answer:

"For some reason we have the urge to tell you. That is strange we have never told _anyone _about this. Not even our family." admitted Fred

"Somehow we know that you won`t tell anyone about this matter. Nevertheless if you tell anyone about it, we WILL make sure that you regret it." finished George.

Nodding in understanding Kira looked at them with an expectant look.

Sighing they said in unison:

"The sorting hat was convinced that we would be great in Slytherin. Not that we have anything against Slytherin. It`s just that we didn`t want to be shunned by our own family."

The_ Girl-who-lived_ nodded again with a knowing look in her eyes. If they had been in the house of serpents their family would have thought that they were dark and evil. That alone spoke of how prejudiced they were. She mentally sneered at them. The twins appeared to be nice and polite, if they wanted to be. She grinned slightly; the school year would certainly be interesting.

After a while Kira went back to her book and the twins began to quietly converse with each other about a prank they would pull this some point later the compartment door slid open and revealed a young bushy haired girl with large front teeth.

"Have you seen a toad anywhere? Neville has lost his." the girl asked in a bossy voice.

Fred looked up from whatever he was doing at the moment and answered:

"No, we haven`t seen one."

"Oh. Okay. I`m Hermione Granger by the way." said the brunet girl.

At that moment Caena decided to make an appearance. The little snake poked her head out from behind Kira`s hair and hissed annoyed:

*_Why does this bushy-haired, bossy human disturb my rest?"_

Granger let out a high shriek. Kira looked at the other girl annoyed and wrote:

~_Could you please just be quiet and leave? My snake is a bit irritated if someone makes too loud noises. ~_

Granger looked at her pale faced and turned on her heel.

The Potter heiress smirked.

Now, the Weasley twins regarded her carefully, began to grin widely and then said:

"The _Girl-who-lived_ has a snake! That`s bloody fantastic."

~_Yes. Do you have a problem with that? ~ _wrote/asked Kira. Then she looked at them with one raised eye brow.

"No, of course not. We actually like snakes." answered Fred.

The black-haired girl smirked at them and then got back to her reading, while Caena grumbled about stupid humans.

A bit later the announcement rang through the train that the students should dress in their robes because they would arrive in a few minutes.

Fred and George went into another compartment to change, while Kira could change in the one she was currently occupying.

When Kira got out of the train, she immediately was surrounded by dozen of students trying to be the first to arrive.

"Firs` years! Firs` years over here!" cried out a big hairy-faced man who seemed to tower over all the students.

´Rubeus Hagrid. The grounds keeper.´ supplied her mind for her. The twins had told her that he was a half-giant. How that was possible the girl didn`t really want to think about.

The man led them to a lake with boats attached to the shore.

"No more`n four a boat" he told them.

Kira got into a boat together with the Malfoy heir she had seen before, a dark-skinned tall boy and a dark-brown haired girl.

Then the girl saw the castle for the first time. It was beautiful. She could feel the magic surrounding it. The magic felt warm and welcoming, it felt like _home_. Hogwarts truly was one of the most magnificent places on the earth.

After all the first years were carried through a dark tunnel, they reached a kind of underground harbour which seemed to be directly under the castle.

The young children walked up a flight of stone steps and then the half-giant knocked with his large hand on a huge, oak front door.


	7. Chapter 6

**horus100: It will be difficult for her, but she will learn non-verbal magic. She is determained enough to let it work.**

**RebeliousOne: To me neither. :D**

**roos1414: Thanks.**

**Sailor Tala: Me too. Me too. They are two of my favourite characters and I hated it when Fred died.**

**Gruffard: Thank you for reviewing.**

**Lupinesence: Thank you.**

**Zyferin: Here it is. :D**

**Outofthisworldgal: Me too. Ron is already in this chapter, but Dumbledore isn`t much.**

**Pikachu79: I don`t know. I tried to make their reactions at least a bit funny, but i don`t know if I managed to do it...**

**Daddys little crazy bitch: Thank you for the Review.**

**love of Fanficts: Thank you that you like my fic so much. It is always nice to read someones Review who likes my fic. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP. J.K.R. does.**

Parseltongue: _*Hello*_

Normal speech: "Hello"

Writing: _~Hello~_

Magic writing: 'Hello'

* * *

Chapter 6: The sorting

Behind the huge door stood a tall, black-haired witch in emerald green robes. Kira knew from the descriptions from Fred and George that this was Professor McGonagall, the deputy headmistress, transfiguration teacher and head of the house Gryffindor. Somehow she found it amusing that the **Gryffindor** head of house would wear the colour of the Slytherin house.

They followed the stern woman into a small empty chamber. All of the students had to crowd together because there was very little room to move around.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said McGonagall. "You all will be shortly sorted into one of the houses of Hogwarts. Your house will be something like your family for the next few years. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while breaking rules will lose you points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The sorting ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

After that little speech her eyes lingered for a moment on a brown haired boy`s cloak which was somehow fastened under his left ear, and on a stupid looking red haired boy who had smudge on his nose. Then the woman left the chamber.

As soon as the professor had left all of the children began whispering to each other, thus creating an annoying buzzing sound.

Kira sighed. Could they never be just silent? It seemed as if even the word was foreign to them.

At that moment the Malfoy heir together with two other boys made his way over to her.

"I heard that you are Kira Potter. Is that true?" asked the blonde boy.

The girl nodded lightly. Malfoy immediately frowned slightly probably because of her lack of a verbal answer. Then he said:

"I am Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Kira quickly took out her notebook and wrote as fast as possible so as to not antagonize him:

~_It is a pleasure for me too to meet you. I`m sorry, for my lack of a verbal answer. I am unable to speak. ~_

The Potter heiress could see his eyes widening in surprise. Obviously he hadn`t expected that. She inwardly smiled bitterly.

"Then how can you perform magic?" asked the Malfoy scion.

~_I simply perform the spells wordless. I know that it is most likely very difficult, but I will manage it. ~ _wrote Kira with fierce determination shining in her eyes.

Now, Draco smirked, no doubt impressed with her will to overcome her liability and strive for power.

"Then, I would be most honoured if I could be your ally and maybe even friend." offered the blonde heir and held his hand out to her.

Smirking Kira took the proffered hand and knew with that one move she had already gained more influence.

Suddenly they heard a commotion behind then. They turned around and almost at the same time they both sneered. Really? A few ghosts weren`t something that should scare anyone. Especially if they were in an old magical castle.

Shortly after the dead beings went away, Professor McGonagall came back.

The woman announced in a sharp voice: "The sorting ceremony is about to start. Form a line now and follow me."

The children followed her into the Great Hall. Kira looked around with an impressed gleam in her eyes. It was truly magnificent. Thousands of floating lit candles were scattered throughout it and the ceiling was enchanted to look like the sky above it. It was a simply beautiful place.

McGonagall placed a four-legged stool in front of them with a worn, old looking hat sitting on it. A few seconds later the hat began singing a song:

_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_  
_But don't judge on what you see,_  
_I'll eat myself if you can find_  
_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_  
_Your top hats sleek and tall,_  
_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_  
_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_  
_The Sorting Hat can't see,_  
_So try me on and I will tell you_  
_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_  
_Where dwell the brave at heart,_  
_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_  
_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_  
_Where they are just and loyal,_  
_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_  
_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_  
_if you've a ready mind,_  
_Where those of wit and learning,_  
_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_  
_You'll make your real friends,_  
_Those cunning folks use any means_  
_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_  
_And don't get in a flap!_  
_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_  
_For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

Kira stared, and then twitched. Then stared some more and twitched again. In her mind was only one sentence repeating itself over and over again: ´That hat has seriously bad rhyming.´

She faintly heard the applause of the whole hall.

McGonagall`s voice snapped her out of her daze:

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted.

"Abbott, Hannah!"

"HUFFLEPUFF"

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF"

"Boot, Terry"

"RAVENCLAW"

After the first few names Kira droned out except for when she heard someone´s name that could be important to know about. They were: Neville Longbottom, The Patil twins, Stephen Cornfoot, Lily Moon, and most of the Slytherins.

Then finally it was her turn.

"Potter, Kira"

Immediately whispers filled the hall:

"_Potter, _did she say?"

"_The_ Kira Potter?"

Then the hat fell over her one visible eye.

_´Hmm… Difficult, very difficult. You most certainly aren`t a Hufflepuff, though if someone earns your trust you would be loyal to them. You definitely have enough courage to be a Gryffindor, but with your personality they would eat you alive…. You could be a Ravenclaw, but they probably couldn`t handle you. Slytherin would make you great.´ _whispered a voice in her head.

_´Could you __**please**__ just get on with it? Just put me in the house that would be best for me.´ _thought Kira.

_´Good. Have fun in __**SLYTHERIN.´**_the last word was shouted throughout the Great Hall.

As soon as she lifted the hat from her head she was greeted with silence. All of the students and even the teachers – except Professor Quirrell who just smirked appreciatively and the Weasley twins whom had a mischievous grin plastered on their face – stared at her in complete and utter shock. Some had really funny expressions, like the dark, bat-like professor with the crooked nose who stared at her with his eyes comically wide and his jaw dropped. Another interesting face made the headmaster – Dumbledore if she remembered correctly – he looked like she had just killed his puppy. Fighting down the urge to giggle, Kira made her way over to the Slytherin table and sat down next to Draco.

Shortly afterwards they shook themselves out of their shock and continued on with the sorting.

When the last student – Blaise Zabini – was sorted, Dumbledore stood up and said with a beaming smile and a mad twinkle in his eyes:

"Welcome! Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! "

The girl looked at the headmaster and asked herself if someone should call and ask if there was place for an insane old man with creepily twinkling eyes.

Meanwhile on the plates before her appeared several variations of food. Kira took only very little because she knew that if she took too much it wouldn`t be good for her health.

Then she felt a few stares on her and looked up. The students around her looked at her with curiosity. The petit girl sighed. She knew that soon the questions would come.

"Potter, how the hell did **you **end up in Slytherin?" asked one of her year mates.

Taking out her note book she wrote:

~_ I will apologize in advance. I`m mute, so this is the only way I can answer you. And how I ended up in Slytherin? Well, obviously the sorting hat has the opinion that it is the right house for me. ~_

Now some of the students looked at her with pity or understanding. It happened sometimes that a handicapped child came to Hogwarts and most of the time these children landed in Slytherin because they would always stand together.

Most of the older pupils turned away from her and picked up their own conversations after that statement.

Draco turned to her and said: "I`m surprised you landed in Slytherin, but since you are here; welcome in the house of serpents."

"Hello, I am Pansy Parkinson." introduced a dark brown haired girl herself.

"Blaise Zabini" said the dark skinned boy from before.

All of her classmates introduced themselves after that. So Kira learned that she was in the same year with many pureblood heirs/heiresses. Across from her sat a pretty blond haired girl with blue-green eyes called Daphne Greengrass. Next to Daphne sat Millicent Bullstrode, a brown eyed girl with short brown hair. Another girl called Tracey Davis was on the other side of the Greengrass heiress. Tracey had dark blonde hair and pale blue eyes. The boys in her year were Draco, Blaise, Theodore Nott, Crabbe and Goyle. Theo had black slightly wavy hair and dark brown eyes.

After the opening banquet was finished, Kira stood together with her year mates and went to go to their dorms. A prefect went with them to show them the way.

Unfortunately Kira and her house mates only came out of the door when already someone stood in their way. It was a red haired boy who had been sorted into Gryffindor. She would guess that he too was a Weasley. With him were two other boys, also Gryffindors.

"Potter! How the hell did you end up as a slimy snake? You should have been a Gryffindor!" yelled Weasley at her with hostility and anger written all over his face.

Kira cocked her head to one side and stared at him with a blank look in her one visible eye. No emotion was shown on her face and for some reason that made the dumb boy in front of her even more infuriated.

"Answer me you little bitch! Or are you even too much of a coward for that?" taunted the lion.

The girl frowned. She didn`t like being called a coward, but she would **not** react in any way to his not-really-original insults.

"Are you deaf?!" shouted the red haired Gryffindor.

At that moment Thanatos appeared from who-knows-where. The raven flew in front of her and positioned himself to protect her from any harm. Caena hissed angrily and unwound herself a bit from her neck. Then the snake hissed threateningly at Weasley and his two goons. Kira flicked her wrist and let her wand slid into her hand. Then she wrote in the air with her magic.

'No. Actually I´m mute'

The Slytherins around her stared shocked at her animals and the letters that floated in before her. The raven alone would have been enough to make them think to **never **antagonize the_ Girl-who-lived_, but the poisonous serpent hanging casually around her neck was something they had in no way anticipated. Yes, the girl had proved to not be the little saviour of Dumbledore, but a freacking snake?! Her simple way of answering was also interesting since before she had always written in her note book. They all had to re-evaluate their opinion of her.

Weasley, who seemed to decide that it was the right moment to get out of this, turned around and ran away as fast as possible with his goons running after him like homeless little puppies.

That boy certainly was annoying thought Kira as she turned back to her year mates. Seeing their flabbergasted expressions, she grinned and cocked again her head to the side with an innocently naive look that nobody believed for one second.

The first to come out of his shock was Draco. He blinked and then said grinning:

"**That **was certainly interesting. You have very protective familiars."

~_Yes, they do seem to be very protective. Caena – that is my snake – has always been like this. Thanatos – my raven – had only been with me for a few weeks, but he has proved to be very loyal. ~_

Now, the other Slytherins also came out of their shock.

"How have you done that with the letters in the air?" asked Millicent in a mildly confused voice. The other students also appeared to be interested in this.

~_Since I had bought my wand I have thought if it was possible to help me with my liability. I have decided to try some things out and this is the only thing I can do as of yet, but I will work on it. ~ _wrote the smart girl.

Her year mates looked at her with something akin to respect. It seemed as if she had just gotten another step higher in the Slytherin hierarchy. Even if the stupid Weasel from before was annoying, he had definitely had his uses.

The prefect then showed them the way to the Slytherin dormitories. There Kira learned that the password was _Flight of death _and she couldn`t hold it back. The girl began snickering behind her hand and after a few minutes she laughed silently with her shoulders shacking from her laughter.

"What is so funny, Potter?" asked Blaise her incredulous. Only now she noticed that the whole room was looking at her with questioning gazes.

~_ You didn`t notice? Really? Well, if you didn`t notice it then I probably shouldn`t tell you. ~ _wrote Kira with mirth glittering in her eyes. She grinned and then turned to the prefect with a silent demand to continue.

At first the older student looked at her with a hard gaze, but after it became apparent that she wouldn`t answer he continued with the introduction.

A little bit later the head of house, Professor Snape, came through the entrance. He addressed the first years in a calm and strong voice:

"Welcome to Slytherin. I hope you will follow the rules made by our house and by the school. The very first thing you have to learn is that Slytherin is a unit. If there are any fights within the house, then they remain inside these dorms and under no circumstance are you allowed to fight with each other outside of them. Slytherin is hated by the other houses so we have to stay _together_ to not make a fool of us. There are certain rules that everyone in this house has to follow. One of the prefects will explain them to you. Hopefully, you have the capabilities to do your house proud."

Then he turned around again with a swish of his cloak and disappeared out of the portrait.

Kira understood what he meant when he said they had to stand together. She had already seen what most of the school thought of her being a Slytherin. The girl would try anything to do her house proud.

A few moments later another prefect told them the rules and then showed them to their rooms. Kira was glad that she only had to sleep with one other person in the same room. She was together with Millicent. Pansy, Tracey and Daphne had a three- bed room, but they didn`t seem to mind much.

Kira and the other first years decided to go to bed early, so that they wouldn`t sleep in on the next morning.

Her last thought before falling asleep was that she certainly could get used to this.


	8. Chapter 7

**Lilrobo02: **It will probably come up in the next few chapters, but your guess is right.

**Outofthisworldgal: **Yeah, it is MUCH too clichee to take Pansy or Daphne. Most of the time one of These two is Close to him/her if he/she is in Slytherin. I wanted to write something else so I took Millie. And yes, Ron will be a problem, but not as big of a Problem as Dumbles.

**Gruffard: **Snape`s thoughts towards her will come later into play. He is after all a master of Controlling hís emotions. The teachers will be made aware of it by Dumbles. And why no one jumped in: Well, they are Slytherins. Even if the house is all about holding together, they have a certain hierarchy. So this was sort of a test for her. If Ron had attacked her physically they would have stepped in.

**Also thanks for the Reviews to BelieverofManyThings, Daddys Little crazy bitch, 01asdf, Kenjo, Lupinesence, Sailor Tala, love of Fanficts, Pikachu79, and Meshgeroya.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP. J.K.R. does.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: First day**

Kira woke up the next day at 5.30. It was the same time she had to stand up when she had been at the Dursleys. She theoretically knew that she could sleep longer now, but she also knew that it would be impossible to fall asleep again. So, she sat up and began reading a book. This book was really interesting, it was about Ancient Runes and how they could be used. When the girl had seen that some subjects would only be taught in her third year and up, she had decided to read as many books as possible about these subjects so that she would know what they were about.

Divination and Care of magical creatures were classes she didn`t want to attend, but Ancient Runes and Arithmancy seemed to be very interesting. The class Muggle studies would be useless for her since she probably knew more about muggles than the teacher. Yeah, completely useless. Besides, there was nothing interesting about muggles. Sure, you should know how to defend yourself against them and their technology, but it would be better if wizards wouldn`t intermingle with them so much. At some point the muggles would find out about the wizards and by now there were way too many with too advanced technology. The wizards and witches would be massacred.

At 7.00 Kira decided to wake Millicent up. She got up from her bed and walked over to the other girl`s. She looked at the sleeping girl. From what she had gathered yesterday, was Millie a mild tempered girl who liked to read and had an interest in transfiguration. She seemed to be a genuinely nice person with the typical Slytherin cunning. Maybe, Kira and her could become more than just friendly acquaintances, but she wouldn`t get her hopes up to high after what she was subjected to by the Dursleys. She would probably never have friends. Kira shook her head. No depressing thoughts right now, she reminded herself.

She lightly shook the other girl. A few moments later Millie opened her eyes and looked at the smaller girl standing beside her bed. Kira showed her the time and indicated that she should stand up.

While Millie went into the bathroom, the young girl packed all of her books into her bag and waited.

"Have you been up for long? You are already completely ready." asked Millicent her curiously as soon as she came out of the bathroom.

~_I woke up at 5.30 and couldn`t sleep anymore after that. ~_ wrote Kira. She made it seem as though she couldn`t sleep anymore because of excitement, but in truth it was only because it was the normal time for her to wake up. The Dursleys had never allowed her to sleep longer than that.

The Bullstrode heiress nodded in understanding and then suggested:

"Shall we go down and wait for the others? They should be up in a few minutes."

After Kira nodded her head, Millie went to the door. Kira lingered behind for a few moments to let Caena crawl up her arm. Then she followed her roommate. Since the other three girls were already up, they made their way down to wait for the boys.

Kira took her time to examine the common room closely, since she hadn`t had the time yesterday. She decided that it was beautiful in an eerie sort of beautiful. It had a big fire place, with a portrait of a man with a snake hanging over it, in it and around the fire place were comfortable green and black couches to relax in. From the ceiling hung a huge, splendid chandelier that looked like it was made of crystal. Which it probably was, considering that she was in the house of the purebloods, where most of them were extremely rich.

A voice from behind them shook her out of her thoughts. The girls turned around and saw their house mates coming down the stairs from their dorm. They all greeted each other as if they were old friends, which was probably the case since most of the purebloods knew each other from their early childhood. It was normal for pureblood heirs to mingle with each other right from the beginning.

Kira didn`t feel left out because everyone greeted her the same way the other girls were greeted. It felt nice to know that she wasn`t just ignored and that they did their best to get to know her. She had never before felt as if someone **wanted** to know her, since her cousin had always driven away anyone who might have tried to become her friend. It was kind of warming to know that they wouldn`t leave her alone just yet.

The first years then went for breakfast and sat down next to each other. The boys forced Kira to sit in between Draco and Blaise. They told her that it was only because they didn`t want Weasley to try to attack her, but Kira suspected there was more to it, since they seemed to have something like a war going on, about who could got to be her best friend. Well, it is not as if it was really important, even if it was a bit amusing.

Kira looked around the Great Hall and – seeing the twins – nodded at them in greeting. They wrote something on a piece of parchment, folded it and then let it fly towards her. The _Girl-who-lived _took it and opened it.

~_Morning, little Lady._

_We do hope you enjoy your first day at Hogwarts. Would it be possible to meet you somewhere today? We hope to have a good conversation with you._

_Tell us if someone annoys you, we will make sure he learns his lesson._

_Fred & George Weasley~_

Grinning at their antics, the girl looked up and gave them a small nod, indicating that she would meet them. They were kind of funny.

Resuming her look around the hall, she met the eyes of Professor Quirrell and her eye widened. A quiet gasp escaped her. He was looking directly at her, but his eyes weren`t the same brown ones from the visit to Diagon Alley. Instead they were bright red. They looked like frozen blood. But that wasn`t what had surprised her. The moment she had looked into his eyes she had felt a pleasant tingle spreading through her, originating from her scar. She closed her eye for a second to get a hold on herself again and when she opened it again her professor`s eyes were once again brown.

Had she imagined it? No, that wasn`t possible. She had clearly seen that his eyes were red, even if it was just for a moment. Maybe, there was another explanation to this. She would go to the library and look it up. Hopefully, it didn`t mean anything bad.

After they had finished breakfast, Professor Snape came and gave them their time tables. For some reason he paused shortly when he gave it to her and looked at her with an unreadable expression. Then he continued to hand out the time tables.

The first lesson was potions. Professor Snape was the potions teacher and rumours had it that he favoured the Slytherins.

Draco, Millie, Kira and the others stood up to get their material. They didn`t want to be late on their first day. Especially, if the first lesson was with their head of house.

But, when Kira went to get out of the hall, she was suddenly tapped on the shoulder by a third year Gryffindor. Inwardly frowning she turned to him.

"Headmaster Dumbledore told me to give you this." explained the boy.

Nodding, the girl accepted the parchment he held out towards her. She opened it and her one visible eye widened slightly in surprise.

"Kira? What is written on this parchment?" asked Draco, who had noted her surprise.

As response she just turned it around so that her house mates could see what was written on it.

_Dear ,_

_I would appreciate if you could come into my office as soon as you are finished with your breakfast. I have a few things to discuss with you._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Dumbledore_

_PS: Today, I favour Lemon Drops._

Kira turned to Draco and wrote with practiced ease quickly into her note book.

~_Could you please tell Professor Snape that the Headmaster has summoned me to his office? It seems to be pretty urgent. And could one of you come with me? I think you have to say a password to enter his office. ~_

After Draco had nodded and Millie agreed to come with her, the petit girl and her roommate quickly turned around and went into the directions described at the back side of the parchment. When they had arrived at the gargoyle that marked the entrance to the Headmaster`s office, Kira took another look at the parchment. The last sentence seemed to be completely out-of-place, so she pointed with one of her fingers at the word Lemon Drops, indicating Millie that she should say it.

Surprisingly, the gargoyle jumped aside as soon as these two words had left Millicent`s lips. Another indication for Kira, that the old codger was barmy.

Millie left the younger girl alone, so that she could go back to the potions lesson.

Now alone, Kira stepped onto the stairs leading into the office. Once she stood on the first they began moving upwards by themselves. She stopped in front of a big ornate door. Taking a deep breath she opened it.

Dumbledore sat behind his desk, looking as if he had awaited her.

"Ah, . Please, take a seat." said the old wizard.

Kira warily took a seat and looked at him expectantly.

"You are probably wondering why I have summoned you to me." getting a nod, he continued, "Well, I have reason to believe that the sorting hat had a little malfunction when he sorted you into Slytherin."

~_What do you mean by that, Headmaster? ~ _wrote Kira suspiciously in her note book.

Looking intrigued the professor asked: "Why don`t you answer me verbally?"

~_Simple, I can`t. I am unable to speak. ~_

The Headmaster`s eyes widened and the damnable twinkle in his eyes disappeared. Looks as if that has really surprised him, thought Kira with dark amusement.

"How…. inconvenient. You do know that most spells have an incantation?" inquired the barmy Professor.

Kira scowled inwardly. Did the old man really believe that she was stupid enough to **not** know that?

_~I am aware, but I will simply learn non-verbal magic. Then my handicap shouldn`t be a problem. ~ _wrote the young girl.

"Of course, my girl. Now, as I have already told you, I have reason to believe that the sorting hat made a mistake by putting you in Slytherin." said Dumbledore.

By now Kira was inwardly seething at what he said. Did this old codger really believe that she would play by his rules? No, the first time she had heard of how she had _miraculously _defeated the dark Lord, she had sworn that she wouldn`t be the perfect little saviour that everyone believed her to be. From what she had heard was it this man who had given her to the Dursleys. She would never let** him **dedicate her actions. Sooner would she join the dark Lord.

~_You mean to say that a thousand year old magical object that has never been wrong before and was created by a dark Lord and his Lady together with a light Lord and his Lady made a mistake? ~ _Kira carefully made sure that her face was a mask of concern ~_ If that is true that would be terrible! I mean if there is one mistake, couldn`t there be more? Most of the students would have to be re-sorted! ~_ The girl still had a mask of worry up, even if she was inwardly raging.

The old Headmaster definitely looked disgruntled by now. Probably hadn`t thought that she would answer in a way that would put him in a predicament. He couldn`t just re-sort all the students, there would be no point in it. And she would probably get sorted again into Slytherin. It would only have functioned if **only **Kira was re-sorted and since it seemed as if he wanted her to trust him, he couldn`t do that. Let`s see what he would do now.

"Well, maybe the hat didn`t make a mistake than. After all, he is a powerful magical object. But, my girl, if you ever have troubles with your house mates, don`t be afraid to come to me. I would be happy to help you." said Dumbledore.

WAS HE INSANE? Why the hell should she go to someone she didn`t know one thing about and tell him about **her **problems? And wasn`t it incredibly unfair to precisely talk about her _house mates_? That practically _screamed_ prejudice.

Kira had to get out of here. She could feel that if she remained in this office any longer she would lose control over her magic.

So, she bid the man goodbye with shaky fingers and then slowly walked out of the office. As soon as she was past the gargoyle she began to run. The girl didn`t know where she ran, but she knew if she stopped her magic would destroy everything around her. When she was young that had happened once, but thankfully she had been in a deserted forest clearing. Let`s just say it was a lot bigger afterwards. After this she had tried to learn control of her magic, so that something like that wouldn`t happen again. She had succeeded to a certain degree, but if someone made her as angry as she was now, then even all her training was for naught.

By now, Kira had reached the second floor and was running near the DADA classroom. Not that she really registered that.

All of a sudden, she ran into someone. Kira could feel someone else`s magic. It calmed hers and a feeling of contentment flowed through her. Suddenly she felt extremely tired.

The last thing she saw, before the darkness overcame her, were two gleaming red eyes.


	9. Chapter 8

**horus100: **No, Hermione won`t be a friend of Kira. I have nothing against her, but in this Story they won`t be friends. I don`t know yet what I will do about the troll.

**love of Fanficts:** No, sorry Dumbles is unfortunately needed for the plot. He is rather irritating, isn`t he? Yes, of course, the twins will both live. I love them too much to let them die.

**Gruffard: **Yeah, Dumbles is a manipulative idiot. I will try to make the chapters longer.

**Outofthisworldgal:** Mine too, but it wouldn`t be good if she went around randomly blowing up rooms.

**Thanks for the other Reviews to Lupinesence, Soutrick, Pikachu79, Insanely-Yours96, manapohaku2, Sailor Tala, aspygirlredo, roos1414, Nakatan, Daddys little crazy bitch, Extended Experience, kitsune sakisage and Azera-v.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP. Sadly.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: First day continued**

_Dream Sequence:_

_Kira looked around. Everywhere around her were blurry black figures. They had hoods up and the little she could see under it looked like white masks. These figures surrounded her and seemed to come closer. They walked slowly, as if they had all the time of the world. With every single step of them she could feel herself growing more excited. They didn`t seem to be about to harm her. They almost looked as if they were worried about something._

_Suddenly the figures formed a path for someone to walk through. A man went in the middle of the newly created path. She couldn`t see his face, but she could make out that he had black hair and a very pale face. He was tall, taller than anyone she had ever met. His whole presence emitted a feeling of dominance, darkness and power. She knew that this was a man worthy of being a leader._

_The man slowly walked up to her and when he stood before her he looked down on her. By now Kira could make out his eye colour. His eyes were blood red._

_The dark man extended one of his hands towards her as if inviting her to stand beside him. The girl looked at it with a thoughtful expression. What did this man plan? Did he want her to be another one of his followers? Or was there more to it? Either way Kira slowly took the offered hand and stood up._

_Suddenly everything around her began to blur again._

_The next moment Kira found herself standing on a battlefield. The dark figures from before were standing in a battle formation around her. They were facing an army of different looking persons. At the fore front of these people was an old man with long white hair. He seemed to be the leader of them._

_Then Kira realized that someone was standing beside her. She looked at the person and saw that it was the dark man from before. His cold red eyes were looking at the other army with a determined shine in them. In one of his hands was a bone white wand. Only now the girl noted that in her own hand was hers. She could feel a mask on her face, that she before had not noticed. It wasn`t uncomfortable, actually the mask had a comforting feeling to it. _

_All of a sudden the opposing leader began to speak, but she could not make out what he was saying. The man next to her answered him in a calm voice. Then there seemed to be some invisible signal because all of the fighters began to rush towards each other. Kira`s body moved on its own. She was fighting together with the man beside her. They both worked together and no one who dared to come too close to them lived. The girl could see a curse flying towards her. Shortly before it could hit her, her fighting partner grabbed her hand and threw her around him in a circle. With that move she decapitated several men near her with sharp blades tied to her legs._

_The fight seemed to be endless. Every time someone fell another person resumed his place._

_Suddenly Kira became aware of someone saying her name._

_End of Dream Sequence_

" . Wake up." said a voice from above her.

Kira slowly opened her eye and looked around. She appeared to be in the office of some sort of teacher. Currently, she was lying on a couch. At that moment she saw Professor Quirrell standing over her. His eyes were the normal brown ones and he looked at her with an intrigued expression on his face.

"Ah, you are awake. You have surprised me quite a bit just now. May I inquire what made you this angry?" asked the DADA professor.

Kira looked around and saw her note book lying beside her. She took it and wrote:

~_Dumbledore had the opinion that the hat made a mistake by sorting me into Slytherin. He wanted me to agree to a re-sorting. I could barely avoid being forced to resort and it made me extremely angry that he thought he had the right to say that if I should ever have troubles with my __**house **__mates I could come to him. Since I was young my magic reacted very strongly when I was angry. That is why I ran through the corridor. ~_

The girl didn`t know why she told him that, but something about him made her want to trust him with everything. She had never felt as if she could trust someone.

Professor Quirrell frowned. The man seemed to be thinking hard about something. From his expression she would guess that it was something displeasing.

"Headmaster Dumbledore has always thought that he could do the most outrageous things. Sadly, most of the time he gets away with it. The public thinks that the Headmaster is some sort of hero who can`t do anything wrong. Some people would do anything if he asks them to do it. Of course there are also many people who don`t believe in him, but those that do it openly find them often in Azkaban or are hailed as dark wizards. Dumbledore has been a Gryffindor during his stay at Hogwarts. He has a great dislike for Slytherins. He also is a great Legilimens, a mind-reader. I do not know what he plans to do with you, , but I would advise you to be careful in his presence. Do not look into his eyes if you can avoid it. One look and he could know all of your thoughts." said the teacher.

Kira`s eye widened. She had known that someone could learn the art of mind-reading, but she hadn`t been aware that the Headmaster could do it.

~_Is there any way to protect someone`s mind from a Legilimens? ~_ asked/wrote the girl.

The man nodded:

"Of course. The art of protecting someone`s mind is called Occlumency. It is very difficult to learn, especially if someone has no one to tutor him in the subject."

The _Girl-who-lived _looked thoughtful. The thought that Dumbledore could have been reading her mind was… unsettling. She **had** to learn Occlumency.

~_Are there any Occlumens at Hogwarts? ~ _inquired Kira.

"Yes. The Headmaster of course, your head of house, Professor Snape, and I am the only three that are currently residing in Hogwarts. But I do believe that most of the purebloods have been taught the very basics of Occlumency." stated Professor Quirrell.

~_Is there any possibility that you or Professor Snape could teach me it? I don`t want anyone snooping around in my mind. ~ _wrote the young half-blooded heiress.

"I do not know if Professor Snape would tutor you in this subject, but I would be glad to help you whenever both of us have time. If you ever have problems in one of your other subjects you could always come to me and I will at the very least point you out a book that will help you in the subject." offered the wizard.

Not one to refuse such an offer, Kira quickly answered:

~_I would be honoured. Thank you, Sir. ~_

"Good. Please give me a copy of your schedule, so that I can decide when we will start these tutor lessons_._ I will send you a note with date and place. Now, you can go directly into the classroom, since my next class are the first year Slytherins and Gryffindors. Good day, ." said the DADA professor.

~_Good day, Sir. ~_ wrote the young girl.

* * *

After this conversation with Professor Qirrell, Kira sat in the classroom waiting for her year-mates to arrive. She was glad that the professor had agreed to teach her Occlumency. Naturally, would she search books about the subject, but to have someone tutor you privately was always faster.

The girl was slightly startled when the first year Slytherins began to come into the room. Millie, who had been the first to see her, sat down next to her. As soon as their other friends had claimed the seats around them, Millicent asked:

"What did the Headmaster want of you?"

~_Nothing much. He only wanted to tell me that I could come to him if I ever had troubles with something or someone. ~ _wrote Kira. She had to bend the truth. She couldn`t tell them what Dumbledore really wanted. This battle she had to fight alone. Professor Quirrell`s help was only a necessity.

"And because of that he had to order you in his office during the potions lesson?" asked Blaise incredulous.

~_ Weeeeell, I don`t know his reasoning. Let`s just say he is completely barmy and leave it at that. ~ _wrote the girl.

Fortunately for her at that moment the bell rang and she could avoid any more questions.

Professor Quirrell came in and started the class with calling out the names of all the students.

"Welcome to your first lesson in Defence against the Dark Arts. I will teach you how to defend yourself against several dark curses and creatures. If you have any questions just ask. In our first few lessons we will learn the Flipendo, Verdimillious and Lumos. Can anyone tell me what they do?" questioned the teacher.

Immediately several students put their hands up. Kira was one of them.

"Yes, ." said Professor Quirrell.

'Flipendo is the Knockback Jinx. It can be used to knock an opponent back or activate certain magically charmed switches. To counter it someone can use the Disarming Charm or the Shield Charm.' magically wrote Kira.

"Correct, . You will learn in your second year how to charge it up to be more powerful. Next, ." spoke the man.

"The Verdimillious Charm produces green energy in the form of sparks. These sparks can be used to reveal hidden objects or do slight damage to an opponent." said the Malfoy heir.

"Once again, correct. ." said the professor.

"Lumos or Wand-Lighting-Charm is used to illuminate the tip of the caster`s wand. It`s counter spell is _Nox._" explained the bushy-haired muggleborn eagerly. Kira could see that she most definitely was a teacher`s pet by the way she behaved.

"Good. 10 points to Slytherin and 5 points to Gryffindor for giving correct answers. We will begin with the Lumos charm. Please read the first chapter in your books. Afterwards you can try it out." told the DADA teacher them.

Kira, having already read this chapter three times, simply tried it. Thinking the incantation and concentrating hard to make the right wand movements, she managed to produce a small light. With her third try she already had a very bright light.

"Good, . 5 points to Slytherin." said Professor Quirrell, who had seen her progress.

The whole class looked at her and how she had done it. Since she hadn`t spoken they couldn`t hear the right pronunciation from her, but they could see the wand movement.

At the end of the class only Kira, Tracey, Draco and Granger had managed to do it correctly. A few other students managed to produce a small light, but it was nowhere near as bright as it should be.

"Very good, class. As homework you will learn the Lumos charm and read the second chapter. Also I will after every lesson ask you a question which you will have to have an answer for in the next lesson. Today`s question is: What is the difference between dark and light spells? I want to know your own thoughts about this matter, not what stands in the books." with that the class was dismissed. Funnily enough, when the professor said that he wanted to hear their own thoughts and not what stood in a book, Granger looked almost devastated.

Since it was time for lunch, Kira and her house mates went to the Great Hall. There they sat down at their house table.

"Professor Quirrell certainly is a good teacher, even if we only learn lame spells at the beginning." said Tracey.

~_ I agree. He at least tries to make it interesting. I think Defence will be one of my favourite classes. ~_ wrote the Potter heiress.

"What class do we have next?" asked Millie.

"Let`s see… We have one free block and then Charms. What do you want to do in our free time?" said Theo.

~_I will go into the library. I have heard there are many interesting books there. ~ _wrote the _Girl-who-lived_.

"Are you sure you shouldn`t have been a Ravenclaw?" asked Millie teasingly.

~_Well, the hat did say that I could have been one, but he also said that they wouldn`t be able to handle me…. ~ _answered the younger girl with a thoughtful look.

"You are probably right. They don`t have the nerves to handle you." grinned Draco.

~_Not my fault… ~_ smirked Kira.

"Yeah, sure." said Millie sarcastically.

Kira pouted. ~_That`s unfair. ~_

After lunch Kira went to the library, while the others decided to go to the black lake.

When Kira arrived there, she saw that almost all tables were already occupied and only one in the darkest corner wasn`t. That did not bother the girl at all, since she liked her peace. She searched through the library for interesting books and decided to take three that looked promising. Settling down at the secluded table, she opened the first book. It was a fascinating book about magical creatures. She completely ignored the outside world while reading. Suddenly an annoying voice said:

"May I sit down next to you? Everywhere else is full."

Looking up, Kira saw the bossy Gryffindor girl Granger. Sighing she wrote:

~_As long as you are silent, go ahead. And please do not scream again if my snake decides to look around again. ~_

"You know that in the letter stood that **only** owls, cats or toads were allowed? What you are doing is against the school rules." said the buck-teethed girl.

~_I`m sure, that you know the rules better than Professor Quirrell, who has seen Caena even before I entered Hogwarts." _wrote the Potter heiress sarcastically.

Blushing bright red Granger sat down and took out her Defence book. Kira decided that the annoying girl wasn`t worth her attention and went back to her reading. After ten minutes Granger decided to try again to pick up a conversation with her:

"What are you reading? It is none of the first year books."

Silently Kira just showed the other girl the cover of her book.

"Why are you reading about creatures and not doing your homework? I understand that sometimes it is good to study ahead, but you should do your homework first." scolded Granger.

Letting out another annoyed sigh, Kira wrote:

~_I have already memorised the second chapter for Defence and also know how to answer the question Professor Quirrell gave us. Thus I have all the time to read whatever I want. ~_

While she wrote that, she thought why the hell the girl even cared about what she did.

"You already know the answer? I mean don`t you have to think about it more to give a good answer?" asked the irritating muggleborn.

~_No I don`t have to think about it more. And now, could you please leave me alone? I would like to read. ~_ wrote Kira scowling.

Huffing Granger went back to her own book. Shortly before the bell would ring for her next lesson, Kira stood up and brought her books back. Then she went to the Charms classroom, where she met up with her friends.

Charms was taught by a funny little professor who was half-goblin. His name was Filius Flitwick. He had to stand on a pile of books to see over his desk. At the start of the class he took the register and when he came to Kira`s name he let out a loud squeak and fell from the books. In this lesson they learned the Levitation charm _Wingardium Leviosa_. Kira got it right at her first try and got awarded ten points. All in all it was a very good lesson.

After this lesson the first years went to dinner. At dinner suddenly a special edition of the _Daily Prophet_ arrived, surprising most of the students. Draco took one look at the front page and let out a quiet gasp. Curious Kira looked at him and raised one eye brow in question. The Malfoy heir simply turned the newspaper around.

There stood in bold letters: **Girl-who-lived-to-be-in-Slytherin?**

Under that was a photo of her in her Slytherin robes. The article that was written beneath it was basically complete bashing of the Slytherin house, questioning if the sorting hat made a mistake and questions if she went dark. Kira snorted. Then she turned to Draco and asked:

~_I have only one question: How the hell did they get my photo? ~_

The Malfoy scion looked at her and shrugged:

"I don`t know. Ever had the feeling as if you were photographed?"

~_No. Of course not. ~_ wrote Kira scowling.

Around her the whole hall began to chatter loudly. The loudest table was of course Gryffindor. Kira looked over to them and saw the Weasley twins looking at her. She remembered their invitation from breakfast and said good-bye to her friends with the explanation that she had to do something. The girl went out of the hall and waited there. A few minutes later the twins came out and gestured for her to follow them. They went to a hidden room on the seventh floor. There they sat down in comfortable chairs around a fire-place.

Kira looked around curiously. The door of this room had only appeared after they had walked in front of it three times.

"This room is called the room of requirement. It only appears if you go in front of it three times and think about what you want. It can be whatever you want. You can even make changes while you are in it." explained Fred.

Kira looked up and thought about a bookcase. She looked through the books and noted that they were all from the library.

~_That is very useful indeed. Now, what did you want to discuss with me? ~ _asked the girl.

"We wanted to ask you what your opinion of Dumbledore is and advise you to **not** trust him." stated George.

~_Not trust him? That is easy enough. Please do not tell anyone, but I have a major dislike for him. Could you explain why you wanted to give me such an advice? Surely you must have a good reason. ~ _wrote the Potter heiress with an interested expression.

"Yes, of course we have a good reason. A few days ago he came to our house and asked for a private conversation with our mother and Ron. Naturally, we just had to overhear them and we believe that in afterthought it was good that we listened in." said one of them.

The other picked up where he left out:

"Dumbledore practically ordered our brother to befriend you if you landed in Gryffindor or Hufflepuff, but if you landed in any other house he could act however he wanted. After that he sent Ronald away. Then he talked with our mother about drawing up a marriage contract between you and our little brother."

Seeing Kira`s slightly panicked look, they quickly continued:

"From what we heard he hasn`t succeeded yet. We thought you should know that, so you could do something against it."

~_Thank you. I really appreciate that you have told me that. I will try to find a way to counter him. ~_ wrote Kira gratefully. As soon as they had told her about the contract, she had slightly panicked inwardly.

After that it was too late to talk about anything else, so they walked back to their common rooms. Kira decided to think about it on the next day and fell asleep completely exhausted.


	10. Chapter 9

**magitech: **I don`t know, but you are right I haven`t thought about the rat... Sadly, the next DADA lesson is only in the next chapter. Thaks for reviewing.

**love of fanficts: **I will at some Point kill him off, but not now. Jep Kira is definitely dark. No to snakey Voldie. Tom is soooo much hotter. No no you can ask as much as you want. Thanks!

**Thank you for the Review Daddys Little crazy bitch, Goldensilver2, Posityyhtynen, Sailor Tala, Extended Experience, Soutrick, Gruffard, Phaedra Coopers, Nakatan, Arisa Tokudome, Lupinesence, WolfGirl75, roos1414 and aspygirlredo.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP. J.K.R. does.**

* * *

Chapter 9:

The next day Kira searched in her free time the whole library for something she could do against an arranged marriage. There were a few mentions, but all were about what could be done **after** the person was already married. Nowhere were any mentions what someone could do to prevent it.

At lunch she completely ignored her friends and Caena who tried to speak with her, in favour of reading a book. Then suddenly a hawk flew towards her. The bird carried a letter that it gave to her. She opened it. In it stood only:

_Today, after your lessons. Second floor. Look for the painting of a green dressed man._

Kira felt eyes on her and looked up. Professor Quirrell was looking at her with a small smirk on his lips. Getting the message she discreetly nodded at him. After this short interaction she went back to reading.

Kira only had one lesson after lunch, so she quickly went to the second floor and looked for the green dressed man. She quickly found him.

*_My, my. Another person who wants something of me?* _spoke the man in Parseltongue.

Her eye widened. A painting that spoke the language of the snakes? Who was this man?

*_Who are you? How is it possible that you speak Parseltongue?* _asked the girl.

*_Oh! You can speak the great language of the serpents? I am Mizar Slytherin. My father was Salazar Slytherin. What is your name, serpent-child?* _hissed the man.

*_My name is Kira Rosalia Potter. I have been told to come here by a professor. Can you let me in?* _asked Kira.

*_Of course. Come in little serpent.* _grinned Mizar.

Slightly amused by the man Kira stepped into the room. She saw a comfortable room with a large fire place and couches scattered around it. In one of these couches sat her professor.

"Ah, . Please take a seat." said the wizard.

The young heiress sat down opposite of him and waited for the man to speak up.

"We will start the first tutoring lesson today, but first I would like to ask what has been bothering you today. You don`t have to tell me if you don`t want to, but if it is something I could help you with I would gladly do so." said the teacher.

Seeing her chance Kira quickly wrote:

~_Do you know of any possible way to prevent a marriage contract that is not already drawn up? ~_

"Hmm, interesting question. There are two possible ways of preventing an arranged marriage. The first would be to have your magical guardian **and** two other relatives object to it, but this would only be possible if it is a normal contract and not one created by ancient magic. The second is only available for people with a long ancestry. The person could look if there are any older ancient contracts between families and accept one of those. Of course, then the person would still have to marry someone, but at least they would have a choice. May I ask, why you are asking?" explained Professor Quirrell.

~_Will you tell anyone about this? ~ _asked Kira suspiciously.

"No, not if you don`t want it." said the teacher.

~_And you won`t tell anyone? Not even Dumbledore? ~ _wrote the girl.

"No, I will not tell the old coot anything. If you want, I could swear a magical vow." offered the man.

Kira froze and looked at him with one wide eye. She knew about magical vows. To have someone so casually offer one was almost unheard of. There were very different vows someone could swear. Some resulted only in the inability to speak about the topic they had sworn to keep quiet about; others however would kill the person if they ever spoke about it. Such vows were very dangerous. That the professor offered to swear one, was extremely surprising. No, she wouldn`t let him swear one. Strangely enough she believed him that he wouldn`t tell anyone.

~_No, I will tell you without a vow. ~ _wrote the girl with resolve.

"Do go on then." said the man with a small smirk on his lips.

~_Yesterday, someone told me that Dumbledore wants to make a marriage contract between me and Ronald Weasley. I have reason to believe that the person was telling the truth. I want to prevent such a contract, because I have an immense dislike for Ronald and I don`t want to become a pawn of the Headmaster. ~ _wrote Kira.

The professor now looked at her in a strange way. It was a mix of pleasure and surprise. The surprise she could understand, but why was he pleased?

"I see. It seems as if Dumbledore once again tries to take away someone's rights and make them into the perfect little pawn. It is good that you have told me. I can help you write a letter to Gringotts, asking the Goblins about the marriage contract and older contracts if you want to." stated Professor Quirrell.

~_Yes please. I do not know who my magical guardian is, but I have my suspicions. Now, it is even more important that I learn Occlumency. ~ _wrote the Potter heiress.

"Yes it is. We can write the letter right now. I will give you a book about the beginnings of Occlumency and you can come back here in two days to continue these lessons." told the wizard her.

~_Thank you. ~_ wrote the girl.

After that the professor summoned a quill and parchment to them and they began to write.

**To: Gringotts Bank of Witches and Wizards**

_I have recently been informed that someone is trying to draw up a marriage contract between me and someone else. I would like to request a look into this affair and if there are any older contracts in my family._

_Further, I would like to know who my magical guardian is, since he hasn`t contacted me as of yet. _

_Sincerely,_

_Kira Rosalia Potter_

_Heiress of the noble house of Potter_

When they were finished Professor Quirrell let his hawk take the letter and fly to Gringotts. After that he gave her the book about Occlumency and told her to go to dinner.

Kira was excited, she could finally do something against the contract and learn to protect her mind. At dinner she only ate very little and talked a bit with her friends, but only about school and such. She didn`t want them to find out what she was doing. The girl trusted them, yes, but they hadn`t known each other long enough for her to tell them her secrets. And they didn`t give her the same safe feeling that Professor Quirrell gave her. It was complicated.

Every time she looked at the professor she simply **knew** that she could trust him. And there was this thing with the red eyes…. She was completely sure that she had seen two times already that his eyes were red and not brown. The man was like a riddle. She had always enjoyed solving riddles.

* * *

The next day their first lesson was potions. Since Kira wasn`t there during the previous one, the girl decided to go through her potions book again. She didn`t know the professor, except from the short instances she had seen him in the common room and in the Great Hall. She was interested in the subject, since it could be very useful for many things.

Kira sat next to Draco in this lesson. He had told her that Professor Snape was a very strict teacher, but fortunately favoured the Slytherins extremely.

Then the tall, bat-like man came through the door with his cloak billowing behind him. His hair looked as if it was greasy, but Kira knew that he probably had some sort of protection over it to protect it from the potion fumes. The impressive teacher pointed with his wand at the black board, where immediately instructions appeared.

Kira set up her cauldron and other things first, so that she wouldn`t have to force herself through the crowd around the potion ingredients. When she was ready she stood up and walked calmly over to them, through a thankfully smaller crowd than at the beginning. Without any problems she began brewing the simple boil-curing potion, reading carefully through the instructions.

A few minutes before the lesson ended Professor Snape went through and looked at all the potions.

"Weasley, in the instructions stands clearly that the potion should be red and not mud-green. Ten points from Gryffindor." said the teacher to Ronald. Kira snickered quietly behind her hand at his face.

At that moment the cauldron of one of the Gryffs – Longbottom, was it? – exploded and covered the boy with its content. Professor Snape immediately turned to him and said furiously:

"LONGBOTTOM! You imbecile! 20 points from Gryffindor. Granger, Finnigan. Bring this dunderhead to the infirmary."

Then he continued as if nothing had happened. Kira was by now grinning inwardly. She could see that the potions professor wasn`t really that bad. He reminded her of a big grumpy cat that would lash out at those who annoyed him. The man was certainly interesting.

"Potter, as much as it pains me to say this, perfect potion. Ten points to Slytherin." stated the professor as soon as he came to her cauldron. Kira inclined her head as a sign of appreciation.

After Potions they had Herbology. There they had to repot some exotic magical plant. Then the first years had lunch. At lunch Kira and her friends talked about the flying lessons. All of the pure-bloods have already flown on brooms. The Potter heiress was the only one who had never even touched one.

She was excited about flying, what a wonderful feeling must it be to glide through the air with no restrictions. Someday, hopefully she would learn how to fly without a broom.

The flying instructor was Madam Hooch. She was a tall short-haired woman who appeared to be very strict. All the first years had to stand beside a broom and shout up. Kira being mute simply thought it and let her magic pull the broom up. It jumped into her hand and she could feel something akin to excitement running through her.

Then Madam Hooch ordered them to mount their brooms. Suddenly Longbottom, who had come out of the infirmary already, flew in the air and then lost control of his broom. He fell down and landed on his arm. The instructor rushed to him and helped him into the infirmary, all the while screaming that no one was allowed to fly in her absence.

When she was out of sight Ronald immediately picked up a Remembrall that fell out of Longbottom`s pocket. Then he mounted his broom and flew in the air.

"Potter! I bet you are too much of a coward to try and get it back!" shouted the stupid boy.

Kira didn`t want to rise to his bait, but she knew he would continue to taunt her for days if she simply stood there and did nothing. So she pushed herself off the ground and flew to him. She grinned, flying was easy, flying was great!

Ronald, seeing that she wasn`t cowed by flying, threw the Remembrall towards the black lake. Kira took a dive towards it and caught it just before it hit the water. Her feet were brushing the lake slightly and she flew back to the other first years. At that moment she heard a shout:

"POTTER!"

It was Professor Snape who came towards them with a thunderous expression on his face. As soon as Kira landed he took her arm and dragged her with him. The girl flinched when he touched her, but he paid it no mind. Her head of house dragged her through the corridors to his office.

"Whatever did you possibly think? You have broken several rules by flying alone, but then you simply **had **to go and risk your life for a stupid little ball! Are you insane?" half-screamed the professor at her.

Kira just stared at him, not wanting to infuriate him even more.

"One month detention! No, two months! One month with me and the other with….. Professor Quirrell! Do you have any idea how stupid that was?" shouted Professor Snape.

Kira nodded silently. She knew she shouldn`t have done it, but it was too tempting to resist.

"Good. Now, to another thing. You **will **join the Slytherin Quidditch team, understood? Good. I will talk with the Headmaster about the broom issue." stated the professor.

Kira looked at him with one wide eye. First she gets detention and then she is allowed/ordered to join the house team?! This day was definitely crazy.

At dinner Millie looked concerned to her.

"Is everything okay? Did you get detention?" asked the older girl.

~_Yes. I have detention for two months. One month with Professor Snape and the other with Professor Quirrell, but he also allowed/ordered me to join the Quidditch team. ~ _wrote Kira.

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Draco and then said more quietly, "He allowed you to join the team? But first years are never allowed!"

~_Yes, I know. He even said he would talk to the Headmaster about the broom issue. ~ _wrote the petit girl excitedly.

"That is….. I don`t know what to say. Congratulations, Kira." said Millicent.

~_Thanks.~ _wrote the Potter heiress.

At that moment a large barn owl swept down to her. The creature was carrying an important looking letter with the symbol of Gringotts on it. It dropped the letter in front of her and flew away.

Kira opened the letter:

_Dear ,_

_There are indeed two old contracts in your family. To discuss with which families they are, please come to us at your earliest convenience._

_Your magical Guardian is Albus Dumbledore, but since the now imprisoned Lord Sirius Black has made you the Black heiress, Narcissa Malfoy or Andromeda Tonks could petition for your guardianship. They are the closest Cousins of Lord Black and are related to you through your grandmother Dorea Potter (nee Black)._

_We await your arrival._

_**Goren of Gringotts**_

_**Head of the United Kingdom Branch**_

'They surely are fast…' thought the girl.

"Kira? What is in that letter?" asked Draco.

Kira grinned and wrote:

~_Your mother could consider becoming my magical guardian. ~_

"What! Why?" questioned the Malfoy scion.

~_Apparently Sirius Black made me the Black heiress before he was imprisoned and my grandmother was also a Black. ~_ stated the girl.

"Interesting. Shall I write mother about this?" asked the heir.

~_No, thank you. I will write your mother myself and ask if she could petition for my guardianship, but if you could mention me being your friend in one of your letters that would be helpful. ~ _suggested Kira.

After Draco`s nod of consent the young girl stood up and walked to the owlery. When she arrived there Thanatos immediately flew to her and cawed in Parseltongue:

*_Letter. Letter*_

*_Yes, Than. I have a letter for you. Could you please bring it to Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy? I would appreciate that very much.* _asked the Potter heiress of the intelligent raven.

*_Mrs. Malfoy. Letter.* _cawed Than again. She really liked him. He was strangely sweet in his own way. It would be interesting to see what Lady Malfoy answered.

On her way back to the dorm, Kira was suddenly grabbed by a hand and pulled into a deserted hallway. The one who had grabbed her was one of Ronald`s goons. She hadn`t remembered their names, because they were unimportant.

"Look, look. Is the slimy snake kidnapped by the big bad lion?" taunted Ronald.

Kira looked at him and thought that he couldn`t even find original insults. Well, stupidity was sadly a common problem.

"Shall we look what`s under this little eye-patch?" asked the boy mockingly.

Now, the girl`s one visible eye widened. If they pulled down her patch, they would see one of her secrets! But… it was better than if they knew about her other secrets. Theoretically, she could free herself easily, but only with some of her 'other' talents.

The other goon who wasn`t holding her, grabbed the eye-patch and tugged it away. Kira squeezed her right eye shut, so they couldn`t see it. Ronald, violent as always, pressed it open with his filthy fingers. Then he let out a startled gasp, because he saw her red-slitted eye. The idiotic boy looked at her with wide eyes and then turned around and ran away. His goons again followed him.

Sighing, Kira stood up and took her things that were sprawled around her, because when she had been dragged here, her bag had dropped on the floor. Slowly the heiress began walking towards her dormitories. When she arrived, she bid her friends a quick good-night and went into her room. There she stowed her things away and then went into the bathroom.

After Ronald had left she had taken her patch and tied it again around her head. Now she took it down again and looked into the mirror. Kira could clearly see where the boy had violently pressed her eye open. The bruises would probably last for at least a few days.

Suddenly she saw something else with her right eye. She closed her left eye and only looked through the right. Her vision blurred and she could see an office? It looked like the office of Professor Quirrell. Then her vision became clear again and she once again saw the mirror.

It happened sometimes that she would see images through her right eye that were definitely not from her. It probably had something to do with the failed Killing curse that was shot at her when she was a baby.

But why would she see Professor Quirrell`s office? It was all very strange. She would research it on the next day.


	11. Chapter 10

**Outofthisworldgal:** Yes, Ronald totally is. I have thought something similar by the sentences I have written about riddles.

**GarionRiva: **Thank you. Kira can be submissive, but only to one Person. :P

**magitech: **No, if Kira informs a teacher about the assault she would probably have to Show her eye, and she doesn`t want her secret to be known to even more People. The other Gryffs do not follow Ronald. Only his two goons, no one else. Ah, Kira is only half-Aware as of now, that Dumbledore was the one who left her by the Dursleys. She has her suspicions, of course, but as of yet she has no proof, but she will find out about it.

**Thanks for reviewing to Phaedra Coopers, Extended Experience, Daddys little crazy bitch, Sailor Tala, Gruffard, Lupinesence, discb, Napalmic Blueberries, PhatomStorm, hulagal13, jay, Katherine, and Ice Night.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP. J.K.R. does.**

* * *

Chapter 10:

"Kira! Look isn`t that your raven?" said Draco.

The girl looked up and saw that Thanatos was flying towards her with an envelope tied around his claw. She took it and offered the bird some of her food. Then she opened the envelope. Slowly, a grin made itself on her face.

"From whom is it?" asked Millie.

~_Lady Malfoy. She agreed to petition for my guardianship. ~_ wrote Kira.

"That`s great!" exclaimed the Malfoy heir.

The girl only nodded. She was relieved that had agreed. She didn`t want to return to the Dursleys.

The three of them were currently on their way to the Defence classroom. They all had answers to the question Professor Quirrell told them.

Kira sat beside Draco this time. Their other friends once again sat around them.

"Good day, class. I hope you all have answers to my question from last time." greeted the DADA professor them. Funnily enough, most of the class looked confident about their answer, except Granger.

"Good… Mr. Weasley , what do you think is the correct answer?" asked the teacher.

Ronald had a wild expression on his ugly face as he answered:

"Dark magic is pure evil! Everyone that uses it is also evil. Only those who use Light magic are good."

By now, Professor Quirrell had a slightly irritated look on his face. Obviously he did not share this believes.

"That is a typical light wizard answer, Ms. Granger what do you think?" questioned the wizard with a sigh.

Granger answered tentatively:

"Dark magic is only used by evil wizards and light by good?"

"Once again an answer that only light wizards think is true, but since you weren`t raised in the wizarding world these views are understandable Ms. Potter, what is your opinion?" said the man.

'There is no real difference. Magic is magic. Dark magic is a bit more difficult to control and someone could become addicted to it, but in the end every dark spell could be used in the same way as any light. Light magic isn`t something someone could easily get addicted to, but there are records that someone has managed to get addicted to it. If that is true is unknown.' magically wrote Kira.

"Interesting answer, . This is a very neutral answer. I approve of it." said Professor Quirrell with a small smirk.

Ronald and some of the Gryffs were now staring at her as if she was completely evil and would kill them all. Yeah….. Light wizards indeed. They were certainly prejudiced.

The rest of the lesson they learned the Verdimillious Charm. Kira had already practiced it the day before and got it on her first try. Granger, two other Gryffs, Millie, Theo and Draco also got it right in their first few tries. After the lesson Gryffindor had 15 new points and Slytherin had 20 new points.

* * *

*_Mizar! Can you let me in again?* _asked Kira the portrait. Today was the day she was supposed to come to her next tutoring lesson.

_*Of course. Come in, come in, little serpent.* _hissed the son of Slytherin happily. He certainly was a cheerful fellow for someone who was the son of the founder of the Slytherin house.

The portrait opened and she walked in. Her professor was sitting in the exact same position as last time and waiting for her.

"Good day, ." greeted the man.

~_Good day, sir. ~ _wrote the girl.

"Have you become a response from the goblins?" asked Professor Quirrell.

_~Yes, they say that there are two contracts in my family and my magical guardian is Dumbledore, but Narcissa Malfoy has agreed to petition for my guardianship, since I am the Black heir and my grandmother also was a Black. They want that I come to the bank at my earliest convenience. ~_ answered Kira.

"Interesting. If you would like to, I could go with you to Gringotts this Saturday." offered the wizard.

The _Girl-who-lived_ nodded in agreement. After this short conversation they began with her first Occlumency lesson.

"Sit down here and do not move. You have to calm yourself and think about whatever you think is the best protection, most of the time beginners make a simple stone wall, but if you want to you can think about something else. Later we will place your memories inside your protection, but for now it is enough to only think about what will be used to protect your memories. This is what we will do the first few lessons. I will try to distract you with something and we will only go to the next step if you manage to not move even slightly for two hours. Nothing should break your concentration. If you move we will begin anew." instructed Professor Quirrell.

Kira sat down, tried to relax and concentrate on a thick forest with many dangerous animals in it. She only managed to last ten minutes, before she moved. They began again. Her professor was sometimes only sitting and staring at her, but then he suddenly twitched and began to move around the room, randomly doing strange things. Some of these things really confused her. At some point he let two owls fly through the room. They often had to begin anew, but her teacher assured her that this happened to everyone. At the end of the lesson she could concentrate for one hour and twenty minutes before she moved. It was a strangely exhausting exercise.

Professor Quirrell then decided that it was enough for today and told her to meet him at 7 am on Saturday. He then bid her good-bye.

* * *

Kira was excited. She would finally find out what she could do against the marriage contract. It would have been easy to do something against it, if had already been her magical guardian, but since this wasn`t the case she had to go for the ancient contracts. Hopefully it wouldn`t be anyone too bad.

"Ah, . Come with me. We will go by floo." greeted Professor Quirrell. She could definitely say that she liked him. He was interesting. The biggest riddle she had ever had the pleasure to solve.

They flooed to Gringotts. There they went to one of the tellers and were immediately let through to the goblin Goren. He had been the one who had sent her the letter.

" . I see you have brought one of your professors with you." said the grimly looking goblin.

~_Yes, but I know he won`t tell anyone about what is discussed in here. ~_ wrote Kira.

"Good, then we will go immediately to business. As I have already written you, there are two ancient contracts with pureblood families in your family. We have looked into this matter more, and discovered, that you would only be able to activate one of them, because the heir to the other family is already engaged through a contract." told Goren her.

Kira frowned. Now, her choices had been limited down even more. Then she asked/wrote:

~_With what family is the other contract? ~_

"Yes, that is where it gets interesting. The other contract is with the Gaunt family. There is only one alive person of this family." said the magical creature. As soon as he had said _Gaunt family_, she had heard her teacher taking a startled breath. Did he know someone of this family?

~_Who is this person? ~_ questioned the girl.

"His name is Tom Marvolo Riddle. He is the son of the last daughter of the Gaunt family. His father was a member of the Larpen family who had been adopted into a muggle family. That was because he was a squib. By now is known as the Dark Lord Voldemort." read Goren from a parchment.

To say that Kira was shocked was an understatement. Theoretically she could become engaged to the greatest wizard of this time, but she knew that the Dark Lord would probably not take kindly to being forced to marry his supposed enemy. She couldn`t do that.

~_Then I will have to marry Ronald…~ _wrote Kira with a resigned expression.

"So you do not want to marry the greatest Dark Lord since Salazar Slytherin?" asked Professor Quirrell strangely interested.

~_The problem is not, not wanting. I would prefer the Dark Lord over Ronald a millions times, but I do not think the Dark Lord would take kindly to being forced into a marriage contract with the _Girl-who-lived_ and I have no way to just contact him and ask. _~ answered the girl.

Goren looked at her after that and said:

"Gringotts has the options to contact him. If you want to you can write a letter to him and ask him."

Kira`s eye widened. She knew that the goblins had more knowledge than the ministry in some things and that they were neutral, but to help someone contact the Dark Lord? Maybe they weren`t really neutral after all. After thinking for a while, she wrote:

~_Yes, I would appreciate that. Thank you, Master Goren. ~ _and then bowed to the goblin.

Goren`s eyes widened. Not many people still knew the old customs. It was good to know that at least some knew them. Then the goblin gave Kira a quill and parchment and she began to write.

_**To: The Dark Lord Voldemort**_

_I am sure you are surprised to get a letter from me. I know what I will be asking is probably overstepping my boundaries, but I have no choice. Recently I have discovered that Dumbledore thinks he has the right to force a marriage contract on me. I have gone to Gringotts for older marriage contracts and have discovered that there is one I could activate. I will not do so until I get your permission, because as you probably have already guessed this contract is between your mother`s family and mine. I will swear a magical vow to never do anything against you or the dark side, if you want that._

_If you do agree to this contract, please inform me._

_Sincerely,_

_Kira Rosalia Potter_

After she had finished writing it, she didn`t even show it to Professor Quirrell, she gave it to the waiting goblin. Then she bowed again. Her professor indicated for them to leave. When they arrived back at Hogwarts it was only ten.

"If you want to, , we can continue your Occlumency lessons now." offered the wizard.

She nodded at him. It was really important for her to learn this mind art. They began again with the meditation exercise from last time. At the end of the lesson the DADA teacher informed her, that they would begin with something new in their next lesson. Then Kira was dismissed.

The girl decided to explore the castle together with Caena. At some point she went into the room of requirements. This time it was a giant library. Even the books of the restricted section were there. She then tried out what the room could do. Kira discovered that the room had almost no limits. It could become a duelling chamber, a room with doors to other rooms, a whole flat, and more. All of the changes could be made while inside of the room. At some point the Weasley twins came to the room and she included them into the experiments. When Kira asked the room to close off for everyone except herself, the twins couldn`t get in. It was really useful. Someone could even allow only one person to enter the room and specify who is not allowed to enter. The room was truly fascinating.

After the experiments with it, Kira decided to go back to her dormitories and sleep. The day had been really exhausting.

* * *

The Dark Lord was intrigued. He didn`t know what the girl had written in the letter to him. It had surprised him to discover that there was a marriage contract in the Gaunt family. He had known that his father was an adopted squib, but he hadn`t known from which family he came. As of yet he didn`t know what to do about the contract. It would be a perfect chance to bring her to his side, but to go as far as marrying her? It was really complicated.

He was currently sitting in his study and reading a book. In a few days would be Halloween and he knew what he was going to do on that day. He just had to find a way to bring Snape up from the idea that he was after the stone. Snape wasn`t aware who he was and he did not want to change that.

Back to his real problem; the Potter girl. The man was not sure how he felt about her. She certainly wasn`t what he had expected. And that she would have Narcissa Malfoy as her magical guardian soon, was good. The Malfoys had always been loyal to him, since Abraxas had been his right-hand man. They would be perfect influence for her. As the Potter and Black heiress she would have many votes in the Wizengamot when she came off age. She had even more political power, since she was the Girl-who-lived. If Dumbledore succeeded with drawing up the marriage contract between her and the Weasley boy, all of these votes and power would fall into the hands of the light. He couldn`t let that happen.

So, he would have to accept the contract, if he wanted her to join him. At least, she was intelligent and would look quite good in a few years. Yes, she was indeed quite cunning and that she was a Parselmouth was an added bonus. Also he suspected that she _could_ speak, but wanted to deceive everyone and so said that she was mute. And the look on Dumbledore`s face would be totally worth it. Yes, it wouldn`t be too bad.

At that moment a Gringotts owl flew through the window and dropped two letters on his lap. The first letter was from the bank itself and only informed him about the ancient contract. The second one was from Potter. Oh, so she would swear a vow to never do anything against the dark side. Interesting.

The Dark Lord took a quill and wrote a reply:

_**To: Kira Rosalia Potter**_

_It is good that you informed me about this contract. I had to think a bit about it first, but then decided that you can ask the goblins to activate the contract. I must admit I am curious as to why you would choose me over someone Dumbledore approves of. Are you not concerned to see how he will react?_

_You can write me back through your raven, he will find me, but address the letter to R so that no one knows who you are writing to._

_Sincerely,_

_The Dark Lord Voldemort_

He then sent it through one of his owls to the girl. The next few days would certainly be interesting.


	12. Chapter 11

**Sailor Tala: **Oh, she will learn about it much, MUCH later. I do not think Quirrel will be teaching anymore when she learns about it. Thank you.

**Lupinesence: **Thanks. Jep, exactly her thoughts. No, she will not have the blood of an enemy, but I have not decided what to do about it exactly. I have many ideas, but I will decide when I come to that.

**Azera-v: **Hmm... I admit, I haven`t thought about that in the beginning. Yes, if Ron died it would go to another brother. Sadly, Dumbles could choose to which.

**Outofthisworldgal: **Yes, Dumbles will be so surprised. But he will not find out right from the beginning to whom exactly is the contract. And yeah, Hermione is a recording deveice, who can`t think for herself.

**magitech: **No she couldn`t, because as of yet it is not formed, and it would only be possible to **prevent** a contract and not **negate** it, because they are magically binding. At least that are my thoughts in this Story. And Dumbledore has too much political power for anyone to say he wasn`t the real Guardian.

**Napalmic Blueberries: **Of course you were mentioned on top of the chapter, why wouldn`t I mention you? xD I am sorry I haven`t updated for nearly one and a half week o.O. That is unforgivable and I will try to update more often. P.S. I will try to stay away.

**love of fanficts: **Your idea of a funeral wedding has for some reason amused me greatly. There will be Narcissa/ Kira bonding, but not in this chapter.

**horus100: **No, It is not you. Wizards are extremely unlogical.

**Katherine: **Thank you. Your Review really motivated me again after the other Review from some Person. It is my first Story so I try to make it as good as possible, but I know that I probably make many mistakes...

**Guest: **Either glamours or a Transformation, but I haven`t decided yet.

**Thanks for reviewing to Phaedra Coopers, Melikalilly, Ice Night, Extended Experience, .5811, Daddys Little crazy Bitch, aspygirlredo, roos1414, NympheaLotus, Guest (who ever you might be?), other Guest (who ever you might be also?), Fortinbras13, Alyssa, Kaya70, next Guest ( sorry that I call you all so, but I have no idea what else I could call you.), kisa and SillyQueen17.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Chapter 11: Halloween

The next day Kira was sitting at breakfast, when suddenly an owl dropped a letter in front of her. The letter was completely black and with an elegant red script on it. She read through it and grinned broadly. She would immediately write Gringotts! She couldn`t describe how happy she was that she wouldn`t be forced to marry Ronald. She did find it strange that he knew about Thanatos, but he probably had a few spies in Hogwarts and they have mentioned it to him.

"Kira? What is in the letter? You look very happy." questioned Draco.

~_Nothing, nothing. A friend of mine has finally written back and he had good news. ~ _wrote the girl.

"Okaaaay….. If you say so." said the Malfoy heir.

~_Well, I have to write back. See you in Potions? ~_ asked the _Girl-who-lived._

"Yeah, yeah" mumbled he back.

Kira jumped up and walked quickly out of the hall. She went to her room and quickly wrote the letter to Gringotts. Then she wrote to the Dark Lord:

_**To: R**_

_Thank you for the acceptance. I really appreciate it. It was a great relieve for me to see your positive answer._

_I am not concerned to see how Dumbledore will react. He will probably react badly, but I cannot bring myself to care. It will only be in a few years when he knows to whom exactly I am engaged, since the goblins will not tell him who it is and nobody else knows. Except of course you want to reveal it before then. I have many reasons to not trust him. Now I have one more. The only one I completely trust is my snake Caena._

_Sincerely,_

_Kira Rosalia Potter_

She then ran to the owlery, gave the letters to Thanatos and walked back to the potions classroom. Today was a good day.

* * *

Samhain, the day the mortal realm had the nearest connection to the otherworld. It was a special day for all purebloods. Often they did a big ritual on this day.

Only problem? The ministry had classified it as dark magic. And dark magic was banned. It was a pity. Because of that all the purebloods in Hogwarts could not perform the ritual. They all had to sit through a _muggle_ Halloween.

On that day Kira also became a parcel from her head of house containing a broom. She also had to go to Marcus Flint, the Quidditch captain. He explained to her the rules of Quidditch and had her try to catch the snitch for some time. She really liked flying and Flint meant they would definitely win again with her as seeker.

Currently she was sitting in the Great Hall with her friends. Suddenly Professor Quirrell ran into the hall. On his face was complete terror written across it. He only brought out: "Troll - dungeons - thought you ought to know." then he fell to the floor in a dead faint.

Dumbledore immediately commanded the prefects to lead their houses back to their dormitories. Kira frowned. Their dorm was in the dungeons. Did the headmaster want to kill them? She saw that their prefects had realised the same and were now looking for Snape, but he was not here. In the end they had to go down. The prefects commanded the younger students to stay behind them.

They were half-way in their common room, when suddenly they heard loud feet trampling towards them. The seventh years turned into the direction of them and commanded the younger students to run to their dormitories. Of course, they were not fast enough and the troll was there before anyone could do anything. They were backed against a wall and not even the seventh years knew what to do. All their attacks rebounded on the troll`s thick skin. Then Kira remembered something she had read in one book of the restricted section. There were only three possible ways to defeat a troll; knock him unconscious with something heavy, aim a strong cutting curse on his neck, or hit him with the killing curse. The last would only knock him unconscious, but the cutting curse could possibly kill him.

She could not cast the killing curse, but she knew a few cutting curses. One of them could maybe help in this situation, at least until a teacher came or one of the seventh years had an idea. The girl crept to the front of the group and stood just behind a seventh year. To cast this curse, she would have to speak Parseltongue, but she would only speak quietly, so that hopefully no one heard her.

*_Inferticiam Cute*_ whispered she.

Instantly a sickly yellow colour shot towards the troll`s neck. The beast`s neck was slashed open and thick brownish blood sprayed out of the cut. The older students shortly froze in shock and then one sent out a message to Professor Snape. Meanwhile, Kira stood in absolute shock. The feeling she had gotten when she had cast the curse was delicious. Even now she could feel the magic coursing through her. Never before had she tried a spell this powerful and this spell had also been slightly dark. It was seen as neutral with a slight leaning to the dark. Now she understood why someone could get addicted to magic. This feeling was exquisite. The magic was rich and powerful, and held a promise of more. It was extremely addicting.

Shaking herself out of her paralysed state, the girl saw that Professor Snape had arrived, but there was something off about him. He seemed to be even more agitated than usually.

"Who cast the curse?" asked the furious man.

Kira did not want him to know it was her, so she stayed silent, but then another Slytherin – a second year – said:

"Potter did. Didn`t she?"

The girl glared at the boy, with an almost murderous look on her face. Now everything would only get complicated.

"Potter! Did you cast the cutting curse?" questioned the teacher, while fixing her with an intimidating glare.

Silently she nodded. She did not want to have these questions. Especially not where she had learned the curse, but she could not do anything against it. So, like the obedient little girl she wanted everyone to think she was, she nodded. Then she wrote magically:

'Yes, Professor. I cast the curse. I had to, because no one else`s spells worked.'

"And, do tell, how a first year could perform a curse like that and kill a mountain troll." said Professor Snape.

So it really died? Wow, she had not thought that her curse would be this powerful.

'I read about it. I also read about the weaknesses of trolls in some book. I did not know if the curse would work, but I had to try at least.' wrote Kira. Of course, this was a half-lie, because she had already tried out some of them before, but he did not have to know that.

"Is that so? Well, go to your common room. I will inform the other teachers of what happened." ordered the potions professor, with a suspicious expression. She did not want to know what he thought, because it did not seem as if it was good for her.

They all walked to their dormitories, with silence surrounding them. This event had taken out most of their energy and they were exhausted. The only one who could not even pretend to be exhausted was the _Girl-who-lived_. The curse she had casted before had woken her up completely and she could not even think about going to sleep right now. The knowledge that she had killed a creature was not really bothering her very much. The troll had threatened their lives. Either she cast the curse or some of them died. There were no other possibilities. At least no one had heard her speaking Parseltongue. That would have been disastrous.

So….. What to do against her boredom? Maybe, she should write another letter to the Dark Lord. They had kept up a constant flow of letters between them. Kira told him a few things about her, since if they had to marry, they had to have at least a bit of an understanding between them. The girl mostly tried to avoid her past and did not ask any personal questions, because she did not think that would be very wise. She had told him that she was a Parselmouth, because she knew that he probably would not hold it against her since he was one too. Also, she had asked a few questions about the Dark side. He told her some of his reasons, but not all; because it would not be pleasant if someone from the Light side intercepted the letters. Of course, all of their letters were written in a code with certain code words, that only the two of them could understand. Currently Kira was trying to write in Parselscript, the written form of Parseltongue, but it was not as easy as some persons thought. To write Parselscript someone had to think all the time in Parseltongue. It was possible to write in any language you wanted, when you wrote Parselscript. No one would be able to tell the difference between English, French or even Latin. Only Parselmouths could read it and it was like writing a code. It was a truly fascinating concept.

So, now she sat on her bed – Millicent was already sleeping – and thought about what she could write the Dark Lord. She had delayed it as much as possible, because in the last letter he had asked her about her relatives. Kira did not want to tell anyone about them, but she also would not lie to him. In the end she decided that she had to trust someone with it, and – as insane as it sounded – she held a certain amount of trust for him. Sighing she began:

_**To: R**_

_I will not lie to you, even if it is difficult for me to write this. In your last letter you asked about my relatives. I have to admit that I hate them and will be glad when Narcissa Malfoy has become my magical guardian._

_Unfortunately for me, I have a very good memory and can remember almost everything after my first birthday. For some reason I cannot remember the Halloween night when my parents died, but that could be because of the killing curse. I do remember however being brought to the home of the Dursleys by someone and being laid on their front steps. I could not see the faces of the persons who left me there, but I know that it was one woman and two men. My aunt Petunia found me the next day and then, after reading the letter the three persons had left with me, proceeded to throw me into a cupboard under the stairs. I can still remember that I have not gotten anything to eat or drink for three days. After them they apparently remembered that I existed and that it was against the law to kill someone. From that moment on I became food and water every second day. When I was three I was forced to do the house-hold chores like cooking and cleaning. With four I had to do the gardening too. That was also the time I found out I could speak with snakes. When I was allowed to go to school my fat cousin made sure I had no friends and invented a game called _Kira-hunting_, in which he and his gang chased me and if the caught me I would get beat up. At some point there I discovered that I could make myself invisible. Every time I did not finish my chores fast enough, my walrus-like uncle would beat me too. Aunt Petunia only ever hit me if I burned food or broke a vase. The cupboard has always been 'my room'._

_I hope I answered your questions with that. I, myself, have a question to you. Recently I have used the 'Inferticiam Cute' curse and killed a mountain troll with it. I have felt the effects quite strongly. Now to my question; how do I fight against the addiction to dark magic? It was a wonderful feeling, but I know it is not healthy to get addicted to it. It would be much appreciated if you could help me a bit._

_Sincerely,_

_K.R.P._

After she finished the letter she called Thanatos to her and gave him the letter. Kira had sent her letters most of the time with different owls, but since it was a very dark night her raven would not be seen.

Now she was not as wide-awake as before and could slowly drift to sleep.

* * *

At the beginning of November the Quidditch season began. Today she would play her first game against Gryffindor. She had heard they had quite a few troubles in finding a good seeker. Apparently, some third year called Kenneth Towler had become the position in the end. Slytherin had won the house cup for several years now and they would make sure it stayed that way. Kira had heard that the Gryffindor beaters were the Weasley twins and they had promised her not to target her directly, since she was the seeker and they wanted a fair game for once. They had told her that in the last year nearly three games had to be cancelled, because in the game Slytherin against Gryffindor had been five injured people. She was certainly glad that she had befriended these two.

A few days ago the Dark Lord had written back to her letter. He had told her how to fight against addiction and also pointed out a book about this topic she could read. It was good that she had found out that the room of requirements could become a duelling platform, because she could train there. Kira went there nearly every day to practise spells and the like. Sometimes the twins joined her and they helped her when she could not get a spell right. The girl had grown quite close to them. They were funny and cunning, but could also be serious if the situation deemed it necessary. She had also grown close to Millicent and Draco, but had not shown them the room as of yet. The other Slytherins were only close acquaintances, though she did like Theo, Tracy and Blaise. They just did not spend as much time together as she did with Dray and Millie.

Currently she was making herself ready for the Quidditch game. She was the only girl in the team and it made her a bit nervous, but her friends had reassured her. The seeker had to have a slim built to be as quick as possible. In all her practices they had trained her to look for the snitch and catch it. She also knew how to avoid being hit with a bludgers. The Slytherins were determined to win the cup again.

When she was ready, she walked out of the changing room and went to her teammates. They had welcomed her quite nicely, after they had seen her fly the first time. Marcus Flint gave them a motivation speech and told them to go in their formation, because they would head out in a few seconds. Kira had to stand directly beside Flint in this formation, because they wanted to make it known who exactly the new Slytherin seeker was. They had agreed that they would not tell anyone before the first game that she was it. They all wanted to surprise the Gryffs.

So, standing in their formation, they walked onto the pitch. Madam Hooch and the Gryffindors were already standing there. As soon as the other team saw that _Kira Potter_ was the new seeker they went nearly slack-jawed. There expressions were priceless.

"Mount your brooms, please." ordered the referee.

Immediately the Slytherins did just that in unison. The refereeing woman then blew into her silver whistle. Kira rose high into the air, higher than all the other players. Faintly she could hear Lee Jordan, a friend of the twins, making the commentary for the game. The girl looked around with a sharp gaze. She wanted to catch the snitch as fast as possible. Around her the team was scoring a few points. Suddenly she saw something golden near the Slytherin goal. The Gryffindor seeker was looking into the other direction and could have no possible way of seeing it. She quickly flew to it and shortly before she could grab the snitch it flew away.

Cursing mentally, Kira flew again high up into the air and looked around. She heard Lee commenting that her team had already 60 points and the Gryffs only 10. A slight grin made itself known on her face. They already leaded and they had not even played for more than 15 minutes.

Then she sighted the snitch again. It was very nearly on the ground, only one meter above it. Unfortunately, the seeker of the opposing team had also seen it and made a dive for it. Kira also went after it. She was slightly behind the other seeker, but she had the better broom and was therefore faster and the Gryffindor seeker also seemed to become scared by being so close to the ground with such a tempo. The girl knew that she could possibly crash, but decided that she would try her luck, and her skills. Now she was only a few centimetres from closing her arm around it, when she suddenly felt something crashing into her back. Kira fell from her broom, but managed to close her fingers around the little golden ball.

She faintly realized that some people were speaking to her, and tried to knock herself out of her shock.

Madam Hooch was standing beside her. The woman was looking worriedly at her and shouting for someone to bring her to the hospital wing. The last thing she saw before darkness enveloped her was Ronald Weasley smiling maliciously.


	13. Chapter 12

**horus100:** Yeah, I hate him too. And I don`t know yet, if there will be then much much later, she is after all only Eleven right now. Thanks for the Review.

**GarionRiva:** I will not follow Canon every year, except for first year, I will lean onto Canon a bit after first, but second year will be very different. And yes I will do a few time skips after that year. Thank you for reviewing.

**magitech:** Yes, you are right, but I don`t have anything like that ion this chapter, but probably in the next one at least one Person will be charged. Thanks for the Review.

**aspygirlredo:** Sorry, can`t do that. I Need him as the evil, but stupid School enemy. Thank you for the Review.

**Gruffard:** Read the chapter and you will know. Thanks for reviewing.

**wetsakura:** Yeah, he is seeing it in this chapter. Good guess. And thank you for reviewing.

**Napalmic Blueberries**: Yeah, I simply had to do that Scene and the complete dismissal of what she did. I thought it a bit funny I guess... And no Dray and the other Slytherins don`t Punch someone, they hex them and totally and utterly humiliate them. You will have to wait a bit for everyone to find out about the Engagement, it wouldn`t be good for them if it came out right now. Thank you for the Review, I always like your Reviews.

**Thank you for reviewing to NympheaLotus, Royler, Kovy- Closet Romantic, Sailor Tala, Outofthisworldgal, Extended Experience, discb, Phaedra Coopers, roos1414, SillyQueen17, DonPJuan, AlyssA, love of Fanficts, first Guest, Kurayami Kazuo Riddle, second Guest, Lord Narmo, third Guest, SPrincess79, and SamanthaAquaMalfoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP, J.K.R. does.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

The first thing Kira felt upon coming back to awareness was that it was cold. Very cold. She slowly opened her eye and saw it was in the middle of the night, and some idiot apparently decided that leaving the damn window open was a good idea. Really? It was November and not July. And for some reason someone found it necessary to only let her wear a hospital gown. It was cold.

Then she noticed something that she should have noticed before, her eye patch was missing. Someone had taken it. That was bad. If anyone besides Ronald found out about her eye, they would surely want to do experiments on it, claiming that it was dark magic. She could not have that.

Kira sat up and looked around. She was clearly in the hospital wing. The last thing she could remember before being knocked out was the pain in her backside and Ronald`s grin. He had something to do with this, she just knew it. And she would find out what it was. His grin had been too malicious and not in the least surprised. She would bring it at least up with Professor Snape or Professor Quirrell. She knew that the headmaster would probably protect him if she wanted to bring it up before someone of the ministry. The old bumblebee favoured his Gryffs too much and hated the Slytherins. He would never let her charge one of his lions.

The girl had quickly seen when she had come to Hogwarts that the Slytherins were seen as extremely evil and everything they did was bad. The Gryffindors were seen as the exact opposite. They were hailed as good and they could do nothing wrong. Considering her experiences with both houses she would say that were total lies and extreme prejudice. The house of serpents had been good to her, and a few of the lions attacked her, so she would say to her it were definitely the Slytherins that were the better house. Sure, there were probably some nice Gryffs, but from what she had seen the majority did not even have table manners. Fred and George were exceptions, but they should have been in Slytherin, so they did not really count.

Well, back to the matter at hand. Her eye-patch had to be somewhere. Slowly standing up she looked around the room and saw nowhere. Now, slightly panicking, Kira stood up and searched the room. It was nowhere to be found! That was bad, really bad. Sighing, she decided to ignore it for now. It had probably fallen down during her fall. Well, she supposed she would just take one of her spare ones when she was allowed out of the infirmary, until then she would just keep her eye closed.

Then she looked around the room again. There was an owl sitting there and waiting patiently for her to acknowledge it. She went over to it and saw that it was a letter from Narcissa Malfoy. Apparently Draco had written to her about what had happened and she decided to send her a letter, enquiring about how she felt. Also she asked if she wanted to come to them during her Yule holidays. Even if she was not as of yet her guardian, the chances were good, and she could always come as Draco`s friend. At Yule day they would have a gala for all the purebloods, which probably actually meant for all the death eaters and dark supporters.

Deciding to write back in the morning, Kira lied down again in her bed and went back to sleep, after hiding the letter under a book.

* * *

The next time the girl woke up, it was because of loud arguing voices. Apparently, not even in the hospital wing someone could have their peace. Annoyed, she opened her eye slightly and saw McGonagall and her head of house arguing. Professor Snape looked as if he would hex something or someone soon, if he was not stopped. McGonagall also seemed very irritated.

Deciding it was probably best if she woke up now, the _Girl-who-lived_ opened her eye fully and sat up. The two arguing professors immediately stopped and turned towards her.

"Ah, Ms. Potter. You are awake. How are you feeling?" asked Madam Pomfrey who had just joined them, and stood beside the teachers.

Taking out her wand, the Potter heiress wrote:

'I am fine. When am I allowed to go back to my dorm? And, have we won the game?'

"I am sorry, Ms. Potter, but I would like to keep you here for another day, since you had three broken ribs and a badly bruised back. Your friends have brought you your books, so you may read." answered the nurse.

Then her head of house stated in his normal, cool voice:

"Yes, you have won the game. Congratulation, Ms. Potter."

Grinning, Kira acknowledged the thanks and then questioned:

'What exactly happened? I only remember something hitting my back.'

At that question the teacher frowned slightly.

"The Gryffindor seeker thought it necessary to curse one of the bludgers, so that it hit you." explained he.

Kira frowned. She would have bet that Ronald was involved somehow, but it seemed as if he was not involved in it. Maybe he had persuaded the other seeker to do it? Well, she could not be sure.

'Has he become a punishment?' wrote the girl.

Professor Snape scowled at McGonagall for some reason at that question. He answered:

"He became a month detention with me or Minerva. He also lost 50 points."

Somehow that seemed a bit light, considering that he had purposely attacked another student, but judging from the potions professor`s expression she would say that the Gryffindor head of house had something to do with that.

After that conversation the adults left her alone and she looked around. Seeing her books and the letter she had become in the night, Kira took out a piece of parchment and a quill, and then proceeded to write a reply. Of course, she accepted the invitation and also thanked the Lady for the offer. It would certainly be interesting to see what would happen during the holiday.

Two hours later, Madam Pomfrey informed her that her friends were here to see her. Kira, who had been emerged in an interesting book about Pureblood customs, put it aside and sat up. Then Millicent, Draco and Blaise came in. They sat down on the beds around her, and then Dray said:

"How are you? We have visited you yesterday, but you were still asleep."

The girl frowned. How long had she been out? She had not thought about that before. Then she remembered something else.

_~I am okay, but how long have I been out? And does anyone of you know where Caena is? ~ _magically wrote the Potter heiress.

"You have been out for nearly three days. If you had not woken up now we would probably have begun to be a bit concerned." said Millie with a slightly upturned nose, "Your annoying snake is in our room. She constantly hisses at me. Really, I do not know how you endure her."

Kira just grinned at that answer. It was bad that she had missed three days, but to hear about her trusted companion had always made her feel better. She still had not told them about her talent, but that was probably better. If Dumbles ever found out that she was a Parselmouth, it would be….. unpleasant.

_~So? I think she is wonderful. ~_ retorted the girl.

"Yeah, _sure_, that beast tried to bite me five times already." complained Blaise in a whiny voice.

~_Your own fault. You should not come near her when she is not in a good mood. ~ _wrote Kira with a raised eye-brow.

Blaise` only answer was a quiet grumble. After that they shortly spoke about what she had missed, but then Madam Pomfrey told them that lessons would begin in ten minutes, and they had to go.

Only an hour later, Kira became a message from Professor Quirrell that he would like to see her as soon as she was allowed out of the hospital wing. He did not write why.

* * *

Two days later, she was _finally_ allowed out of the infirmary, and as requested of her she immediately went to the DADA professor`s office. Unfortunately she did not have the time to fetch one of her spare eye-patches; therefore she had just combed her hair in front of it and kept her eye closed.

The directions to the office stood on the message she had become the day before. She had only a few times been in his office before, most of the time they met; they were in the room behind the portrait of Mizar Slytherin.

Professor Quirrell opened the portrait, just as she came to a stop before it.

"Ah, Ms. Potter. You have already been allowed to go. Come in." invited the teacher. He was obviously just about to exit his office, but apparently he decided that she was more important. Or something like that.

They sat down on the couch she had awoken a few months ago, and the teacher immediately turned to her. She looked up at him from under her bangs, and for once she had both of her eyes opened, since her long bangs completely covered, so that no one could see her eye, but she could see through her hair. It was strange, her right eye could make out things that her left could not see, but at the same time sometimes came these strange visions.

It seemed as if the professor wanted to say something, but at that moment Kira stiffened. Her vision had begun to blur in her right eye. Every time it blurred she was about to see a vision. She closed her left eye, since it would only give her a headache, if she continued to look through it. The haze in her right eye cleared, and she could see through it again. And she saw…. herself? But that would mean… No it was not possible. Was it? It should not be. Except if… Except if Professor Quirrell had some sort of connection with the Dark Lord. Was he a Death Eater, and had allowed the Dark Lord to see through his eyes? There were so many possibilities, but she should probably contemplate them later, when she had time to research the whole issue.

Her eye returned to normal again, and she could see Professor Quirrell once again. The man looked down at her with an unreadable expression. She had fallen on her back during the vision, so she was now lying on the couch. Then she noticed that her bangs had fallen away from her face. Therefore her eye was exposed. There was only one thought in her head at that moment: _´Shit´._

"Ms. Potter. What has happened to your eye?" asked the man with a strange expression.

The girl looked at him, and then slowly took out her wand. She wrote:

'It has always been like that.'

Short and to the point. If she made any mistakes now, and Professor Quirrell went to Dumbledore, then the most likely scenario would be that she would have to go through various experiments. She had to avoid that with all her power.

"Ah, so it is from the night the Dark Lord attacked you. That is interesting. Everyone seemed to believe that the only mark he left on you was your scar." commented the teacher.

The professor did not seem as if he would run to Dumbles and tell him, but she had to find a way to be sure. Kira frowned. Why did always something bad have to happen? That was annoying. Yeah, she knew that she was whining, but she could not help it, live sometimes really sucked.

'Yeah, most of these people do not know me and have never before even seen me, so of course they know everything about me.' wrote she, while rolling her eyes. Somehow she managed to make the sentence sound sarcastic, even without speaking.

"Mhm, that is true. I suppose then that there are not too many people who know about this." said the wizard. He had a very strange expression on his face.

Kira did not answer to this "non-question". There was no reason to tell him that he was the only one, it would only give him more power. As long as she did not tell him, she would at least have a semblance of control.

'Excuse me, Sir, but what is the real reason you told me to come here?' wrote the Potter heiress.

Suddenly a playful look came over the teacher`s face. He said teasingly:

"Mhm…. Is a professor not allowed to look if his favourite student is alright?"

From the way he said it, Kira deduced that he was only half-joking and half-serious. She smiled. It was always good to know that a professor thought you to be his favourite student. It would be easier to get away from detentions and the like.

Smirking up at the professor, she wrote:

'Of course, but if you only wanted to check up on me, you would have come to the infirmary, except if no one should know about our meetings. Of course, I have told no one about them, so…..'

"Yes, it would be better if no one found out about our little teaching sessions. We would not want Dumbledore to take an interest in what we do, now do we?" stated Professor Quirrell.

'Of course not, Sir, but could you please tell me the real reason you summoned me to you.' wrote the girl.

The expression on the teacher`s face changed immediately to a more serious one. He said:

"Yes. I wanted to speak with you, because of your next Occlumency lesson. You have already managed to meditate for two hours and close your head off. Therefore we have to move on to actually using Legilimency on you. I want you to clear your mind every day before you go to sleep. You will get another message from me, when the next meeting is."

'Okay, Sir. Was that everything?' asked/wrote Kira.

"Yes. You may go now." with these words the professor dismissed her, and the Potter heiress stood up to go to her friends.

"Kira!" she heard someone shout behind her. Turning around, she saw that it were all the first year Slytherins. Draco and Millie were the first to reach her, and they immediately took her by her hands and proceeded to pull her into an unused classroom. Slightly caught off guard, the _Girl-who-lived_ did not even try to struggle against them. Then she looked at her house mates, with a raised eyebrow, silently asking them what the hell they were doing.

"Sorry, Kira, but we wanted to speak with you somewhere, we would not be interrupted." apologized Tracey.

The Potter heiress frowned and magically wrote:

'And why is that?'

Draco was the one to answer that question.

"You see, only shortly after we left you alone two days ago, we overheard Weasley and Towler boasting about how _they_ were so clever by cursing the bludgers. We already knew that Towler had been the one who cursed it, but we also wanted to find out why _Weasley_ would boast about it. In the end we confronted the Weasel, and after he admitted that _he_ had been the one to talk Towler into cursing the bludgers to hit you, and he even helped him."

So she had been right. Weasley _was_ a culprit in this after all. She looked at her friends, and saw that Millie looked strangely uncomfortable, or at least like she had done something, that she should not have, but did not regret. Frowning, Kira looked at her and wrote:

'Millie? Is everything okay? You look uncomfortable.'

The Bullstrode heiress looked back at her and admitted:

"Well, I have lost my temper after that a bit, and well, I turned his hair into spiders and also cast a spell to turn his skin green, yellow, silver, black, and blue striped. When he went to Madam Pomfrey, she refused to help him after she heard the reason for my temper-loss. It will probably wear off in two days."

Kira stared at the normally not very violent girl. Then stared some more. And then she began to laugh silently. She just could not believe it! Millicent was not known to be violent – ever! Apparently she was a bit protective over her friends. After a short while she stopped laughing. It was such a pain to not laugh out loud! She could after all speak, but simply choose not to since most will underestimate her that way. Nevertheless sometimes she was annoyed at her own choices.

'Millie, I only have one thing to tell you then: Well done!' wrote the girl, all the while wearing an almost silly grin on her face.

After that they went back to their dorms and discussed everything that happened in front of the fire place. Only an hour later Kira bid them good-night and left to got to her and Millie`s room. Then she went too sleep, but not before tying another eye-patch around her head.


End file.
